Super Mario Brothers: Spy Revealed
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: Tabuu has discovered that one of his followers was actually a spy working for Kyrin and the Super Mario Brothers' Team. Now Tabuu is holding him hostage and is demanding Kyrin surrenders himself to Tabuu in exchange to the spy's life. However, Mario plans to break into Subspace with the rest of his team. Can they save the spy and make it out of Subspace alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Message in A Bottle**

(Mushroom Kingdom 1,000 years ago)

What was once a happy and beautiful place was now in horribly wrecked. Most of the buildings were smashed to the ground, most of the structures were reduced to ashes, and many of the citizens were badly injured. Even the castle where the princess lived looked like it had taken a heavy beating. Standing outside of what was left of the castle was a young genie girl who looked similar to Shantae as she was trying to cast a healing spell on a large phoenix looking Poke'mon. The genie looked like she had taken a beating, but not as bad as the Poke'mon she was trying to heal. Then a prince who looked similar to Ash rushed up to the genie girl.

Prince who looks like Ash- Azra, please tell me you can fix Ho-Oh?!

Genie who looks like Shantae- I might be able to get him back on his feet at best, but I'm pretty drained myself. Using healing magic on everyone that was involved in that fight against Tabuu…

Ho-Oh- Don't worry…Master…Calmly…

Prince who looked like Ash- Ho-Oh…

The prince quickly rushed to Ho-Oh, kneeled by Ho-Oh's side, and placed his hand over one of Ho-Oh's wings.

Prince who looked like Ash- You shouldn't speak. You need to rest.

Ho-Oh- I'm fine…Master…(grunts)…

Prince who looked like Ash- You shouldn't have done that, Ho-Oh! Shielding me from Tabuu's attack by jumping in the way like that!

Ho-Oh- Master…Calmly…I'm sure…(wheeze)…any of…your other Poke'mon…would've done the same…

Then Ho-Oh passed out, probably due to the strain he was feeling. The prince began crying while continuing to hold Ho-Oh's wing. Then the prince's Pikachu and Charizard (who were also looking in rough shape) appeared behind the prince and looked at their master with a worried expression.

Prince's Pikachu- …Pika Pi…

Prince's Charizard- …(Roar)…

Meanwhile, also outside what was left of the castle, a white hedgehog wearing a cyan blue scarf and had a face similar to Sonic's screamed in pain. The white hedgehog was sitting on what was left of a statue of the current princess of the Mushroom Kingdom while a female cyan hedgehog was trying to wrap bandages around the white hedgehog's open wounds.

Female cyan hedgehog- Chaos! I told you not to move! Former god or not, you and your friends are not indestructible! I need you to stay still if I'm gonna patch those injuries you got from Tabuu.

The white hedgehog who looked like Sonic rubbed his finger under his nose and gave the female cyan hedgehog a faint weak half smile.

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Sorry Rainbow…it's just very hard for someone like me to remain still and not move…(grunts)…

Female cyan hedgehog- If you're worried about the damage done during Tabuu's invasion, Kyuubi and Stone Fist already volunteered to help rebuild.

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Kyuubi is good at building things, but are you sure Stone Fist won't slack off just to flex his muscles again? That echidna loves to stop whatever he's supposed to be doing just to strike a pose and show off those oversized muscles of his.

Female cyan hedgehog- It's not worth worrying about right now. You and the rest of the team were lucky that you not only defeated Tabuu, but to have survived too.

Over by what was left of the castle wall, a swordsman in a wolf's pelt was sitting down and leading his back against the wall for support while two white wolves were frantically trying to lick his injures clean.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Mom…dad…I'm fine…there's no need for you both to worry like this…

Female wolf- Wolf, you and your friends just fought a god, he almost destroyed everything here, nearly broke your left leg when he punched you in the kneecap, and almost killed all of you! How can you tell us not to worry?!

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- I'm a fast healer…I think my leg is feeling…

The male wolf gently placed his paw over the swordsman's left leg and the swordsman screamed in pain.

Male wolf- That does not sound like it's close to healing.

Female wolf- Your father is right. Now please just let us finish cleaning your wounds.

Near the wall where the doors once stood before they were blown down, a large gorilla that looked similar to Donkey Kong was looking at the destroyed Mushroom Kingdom while also standing on the doors that were once used for the castle wall.

Gorilla who looks like Donkey Kong- King Kong sad…

Then a gray Tasmanian tiger walks up to the gorilla and puts his paw and the gorilla's back.

Gray Tasmanian tiger who looks like Ty- I know, mate! The sight of the Mushroom Kingdom demolished like that and witnessing a horrible battle that will leave most scarred for life…that's a lot to stomach in…

Then a female Star Warrior with a red bow on the left side of her head and a similar face to Kirby approached the gorilla and the gray Tasmanian tiger.

Female Star Warrior who looks like Kirby- Not to mention all the lives that were lost during Tabuu's assault. I can't believe the list of casualties goes into the triple digits.

Then an angel who looked similar to Pit joined in and began looking at the pile of rubble that was once the Mushroom Kingdom.

Angel who looked like Pit- The real question is will everything return to the way is was before Tabuu tried to destroy everything. Homes destroyed, lives ruined, and a world in disrepair.

Suddenly, the angel felt a hand placed on his shoulder. When he turned around, the angel saw the goddess Palutena was standing behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Palutena- But the people of this world still have hope to believe in. That's what's most important. Marco proved that in that fight you were all just in. And it was hope that gave you all the strength you needed to defeat Tabuu and save this very world itself. Homes, treasures, and kingdoms can be rebuilt and replaced, but lives can't. Sure, it might take some time for everyone to mentally recover from what just happened here today, but I'm sure we can all work together to rebuild this world and make everything, even the Mushroom Kingdom, become better than how it was before Tabuu's invasion.

Angel who looked like Pit- Thanks, Lady Palutena. You always know just what to say to make things better.

Suddenly, a man who looked like Mario and a man who looked like Luigi came out of the castle. They were both looking they were in just as rough shape as everyone and everything else.

Angel who looked like Pit- Marco, is Kyrin awake?

Man who looked like Mario- Yes, Icarus. However, he won't be moving from that bed any time soon. But we have more important matters to discuss. We might've won this battle and banished Tabuu into Subspace, but this victory will not last.

Prince who looked like Ash- What do you mean, Marco? His father, the Lord of the Universe, locked him in Subspace and threw away the key.

Man who looked like Mario- True that it will be next to impossible for him to escape his prison in Subspace, but that doesn't mean he won't return one day once he recovers his strength. Tabuu still has many methods of getting what he needs done. Like how he got your brother, Lokk, to do his dirty work after promising to dethrone you. Or how Tabuu brought Simba's older brother, Bruce back to life and tried to have him kill us.

Gray Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- Marco…please don't remind me of what Tabuu did to Bruce! I'd rather forget that one, mate!

Man who looked like Mario- Point is, one way or another, Tabuu will return to get his revenge. However, I doubt any of us will be around when it happens.

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- I see you've figured it out then, Marco.

Angel who looked like Pit- You knew Tabuu was eventually gonna return?!

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- I'm a former god and I still have my superior knowledge over most mortals. I figured Palutena would've informed you about it too since you're her servant and all. According to my calculations, it would take around a 1,000 years for Tabuu to fully recover from his injuries and regain his strength.

Man who looked like Mario- Which is why I asked Kyrin for one last favor. To find a new team to defend this world from Tabuu when the time comes. And we need to make preparations to help the new team, whoever they might be, deal with Tabuu.

Man who looked like Luigi- Marco, don't you think this is a bit much? I mean, Tabuu's not going to be our problem anymore and…

Man who looked like Mario- Loewy, take a look at what Tabuu had done to the Mushroom Kingdom, our world, and our homes! I know we won't be alive when he returns, but do you want this to happen all over again?! Sorry Loewy, but I refuse to rest easy knowing that Tabuu could be destroying a future generation unless someone stands up to him all because I couldn't finish him off!

Palutena- You're a good man, Marco Mario.

Man who looked like Mario- Thank you. That means a lot coming from you, Palutena. Oh, but there is one other thing…

Then the man who looked like Mario pulled out a glowing orb of energy.

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- Wait a minute?! Is that…

Man who looked like Mario- It is. A fraction of Tabuu's power.

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- A fraction?! Marco, that's at least 20% of Tabuu's full power!

Genie who looked like Shantae- What are you doing with that anyway?!

Man who looked like Mario- I managed to snatch some of Tabuu's energy before the Lord of the Universe put Tabuu in Subspace. But as to why I'm carrying it is we need to keep it away from Tabuu. As long as Tabuu's soul is not complete, he'll never be able to regain his powers to 100%. Giving whoever Kyrin selects to be part of the new team to stand a better chance. However, it's also too dangerous to be left in our hands. We need a way to hide this away from Tabuu.

Palutena- I think I have a solution, Marco.

Then the energy sphere split into ten smaller spheres and moved in the hands of the Man who looked like Mario, the man who looked like Luigi, the paws of the gorilla that looked like Donkey Kong, the swordsman in the wolf's pelt, the female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby, the Prince who looked like Ash, the white hedgehog who looked like Sonic, the gray Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty, the angel who looked like Pit, and the genie who looked like Shantae.

Palutena- I divided that fraction of Tabuu's soul even further and gave each one to you. Just think of a hiding place and it will go there automatically.

Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- Hmm…the swamp where I buried Black Jack and my old tabaco box is the best place I can think of.

Angel who looked like Pit- Typical, you'd think of your tabaco.

Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- Hey! For your information, I gave up smoking some time ago, mate!

Angel who looked like Pit- Alright, Simba! You don't have to shout at me. Let's see…the depths of Tartarus where Lady Palutena and I imprisoned Kronos and the other Greek Titians!

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Balrock's tomb seems like a good place since it's already next to impossible to locate on its own.

Genie who looked like Shantae- My dark sister's lamp she's imprisoned in.

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- Uh…Best place King Kong think of is volcano where King Tyrannosaurus locked up.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- Shiver Star's moon where I left Paintia in that crystal.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- The pieces of the Negative Triforce Hylia scattered across the Dark World of Hyrule.

Prince who looked like Ash- The Dragon Force, since the only way to make it appear again is to reactivate that damned machine, but that's never gonna happen again.

Man who looked like Luigi- Best place I can think of is where we hid the pieces of King Koopa's Ultimate Star Cannon. What about you, Marco? Where do you choose to hide your piece of Tabuu's soul?

Man who looked like Mario- Where…hmm…

(Mario's house 1,000 years later)

Mario was woken from his sleep after hearing the ringing of his alarm clock. Mario jumped to his feet in almost a panic. Luigi kept tapping on the alarm clock with his eyes still closed.

Luigi- Where's the damn snooze button on this thing.

Mario- It was…just a dream…?

Luigi- Mario, were you having trouble sleeping or something?

Mario- I'm not sure, bro. I think I was dreaming about our ancestor again.

Luigi- Strange dreams? You mean like the ones Ash, Sonic, Link, and Ty were having earlier? Maybe we should talk to Kyrin about this, Mario. Because if it is like any of the dreams they had, it might be a warning for something bad about to happen to us.

Mario- Maybe your right, Luigi. What was the number to his smartphone again?

Suddenly, without any warning or reason, Fawful popped his head from the open window in Mario and Luigi's room.

Fawful- Hey Mario freaks!

Luigi- Fawful!

Mario- What the hell are you doing at our house?!

Fawful- Mustached losers calm down! Fawful mean no harm…this time.

Then Fawful pulls out a videophone and throws it at Luigi which ends up hitting him in the head and knocking Luigi to the ground.

Fawful- Master Tabuu have message for Kyrin. Mario's bring videophone to Kyrin so Master Tabuu tell Kyrin message. GAWHAHAHAHA! I have fury!

Then Fawful is sucked up by a black vortex back to Subspace.

Luigi- Fawful! What that retarded green bean! I outa…

Mario- Now's not the time for that, Weegi! Why does Tabuu want to talk to Kyrin?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tabuu's Ransom**

Mario was pacing around the living room floor impatiently while Luigi stood by the door and watched.

Mario- What's taking him so long?!

Luigi- Pit might me Palutena's captain, but I think even he has to wait through things to get inside of the Lord of the Universe's Crystal Monetary. You need to calm down a bit there, Mario.

Eventually, they heard a knock on the door. Mario quickly opened the door and saw Pit and Kyrin standing outside. However, Pit had a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Mario- Finally! About time you got here!

Pit- Hey, how about showing a bit more gratitude, Mario! I did bring Kyrin like you asked when you called me and Lady Palutena, but you have no idea how long it took before the guards cleared me to let Kyrin leave the Crystal Monetary! Even if we are tight with Kyrin!

Kyrin- Anyway, you wanted to speak to me, Mario?

Mario- I do. We might have a Tabuu related situation.

Pit- What the ****?! You didn't mention that when you called me this morning! I guess I can see why you're so eager.

Luigi- We don't know if it is a threat honestly. Fawful just stuck his head through our window, threw a videophone at my head, and told us that Tabuu has a message for Kyrin.

Mario- Regardless, it can't be good for us if it involves Tabuu.

Kyrin- I agree. Where's the videophone?

Luigi- Right here.

Then Luigi pulls the videophone out of his pocket and hands it to Kyrin.

Kyrin- Alright, let's see what my brother wants…

Kyrin turns on the videophone and it eventually showed the image of Tabuu sitting in a fancy armchair.

Tabuu- Kyrin, my brother. It's about time you called! I was almost thinking Fawful forgot to give the videophone to Mario!

Luigi- What the?! Is that Tabuu?!

Pit- What's going on?! Why does Tabuu look…

Tabuu- More human? Well that's because I figured out why I've only been able to regain 80% of my full power and not go further. Right now, I've managed to reclaim 90%. What you're seeing is me slowly reverting back to how I used to look when I did have 100%. Even got my hair back. Might've taken me nearly five seasons, but I did eventually figure it out. But that's not why I'm calling. Thanks to Fawful, I recently discovered something else that's been happening behind my back.

Then Tabuu stood from the armchair and pointed to the right side of the screen.

Tabuu- Fawful, could you move the camera over to the right, please?

Fawful- Hehehe! With pleasure, Master Tabuu!

Then the screen on the videophone showed Pyrrhon kneeling on the floor next to Lord Fredrick while wrapped up in chains. Fredrick was holding what looked like a giant broadsword made out of ice and was positioning it like he was preparing to chop Pyrrhon's head off. Mario, Luigi, and Pit were confused at first, but Kyrin when wide eyed when he saw this.

Mario- I don't get it. Why is Tabuu doing this to one of his followers?

Tabuu walked back on screen, but not obstructing the few of Pyrrhon and Lord Fredrick.

Tabuu- I'm so glad you asked, Mario. I guess Kyrin didn't tell you. It turns out Pyrrhon was never really working for me. Kyrin had one of his followers hidden among my ranks this whole time. A spy working for my brother was hiding under my nose. And Mario, let me present to you that little spy.

Pyrrhon- Sorry…Kyrin…

Then Fredrick punched Pyrrhon in the face and looked like he might've broken Pyrrhon's jaw.

Lord Fredrick- **SHUT UP!** You're not supposed to talk, hothead!

Pit- What?! Pyrrhon…this whole time…even after all he's done…

Kyrin- Afraid so. Pyrrhon was my spy who was pretending to be one of Tabuu's followers. But how did you find out?! Pyrrhon and I took great care in covering our tacks!

Then Fawful walked on screen and grinned at the camera.

Fawful- GAHAHAHA! Who said Master Tabuu found sheep in wolf's clothing?

Tabuu- He's right. Believe it or not, it was Fawful who discovered what Pyrrhon was up to. Fawful hacked into that laptop you gave to him and discovered Pyrrhon was sending encrypted messages to you, Kyrin. Including warning you about the ambush that failed at Shooting Star Summit during the season four finale.

Mario- Is that why you wanted us to give Kyrin your message? So you could gloat?

Tabuu- Rubbing salt in the wounds is not my style, Mario. However, I might be willing let this little spy go with his life…for a trade.

Mario- Trade…?

Tabuu- Correct. I was thinking of trading Pyrrhon…for Kyrin!

Mario, Luigi, and Pit at the same time- WHAT?!

Pyrrhon- Don't…do…it…

Then Lord Fredrick punched Pyrrhon in the face again and knocked a tooth out with that last punch.

Lord Fredrick- I said shut up you pathetic excuse for fizzle! Or would you prefer I cleave your head off early?

Tabuu- Don't you dare, Fredrick! You can pummel him all you want, but we still need him alive…for now…

Mario- Hold on! Aren't I the one you want, Tabuu? Since you keep talking about getting revenge over what my ancestor did you. It's all you keep talking about ever since we first met. Why are you wanting Kyrin?

Tabuu- While it is true that I still have a personal score with you, Mario. Believe me, I still crush whatever I'm holding at the mere mention of Mario Brothers! But let's be real here. As long as you and your band of dumbass joe's have my twin brother to hide behind when things get rough, it will always just be me vs. Kyrin forever and ever more. Like how your ancestor and his band of dumbass joe's relied on Kyrin when they had a problem they couldn't solve. Sure, Kyrin wasn't involved in that final battle at Shooting Star Summit, but Marco was just lucky him and his friends ganged up on me.

Kyrin- The original team hardly needed me for anything, Tabuu. And Marco, Loewy, King Kong, Wolf, Kimberly, Calmly, Chaos, Simba, Icarus, and Azra beat you fair and square that day and you know it!

Tabuu- Believe whatever you want to believe, Kyrin. But the point is, you, my brother, are the biggest current threat to me. And I prefer to deal with the worsts threats first. Which is why I'm demanding you surrender yourself to me in exchange for letting your spy go free. But if you say no…Fredrick…

Then Lord Fredrick places that ice broadsword at the back of Pyrrhon's neck like he was ready to decapitate him.

Tabuu- I'll call you back in about 24 hours. That should be enough time for you to make up your mind. But if you refuse to give yourself up to me, I'll make sure you get Pyrrhon's head! Just the head…nothing else. Until then…

Then the videophone hangs up and the screen goes blank.

Mario- Pit, is Palutena still connected to you spiritually right now?

Palutena (telepathically to Mario)- I'm right here, Mario. And yes, I saw the whole thing.

Mario- If you can, please tell Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, and Shantae I'm calling a meeting at Smash City. And let them know this is urgent!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting of Heroes**

(Smash City)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae were all gathered in the meeting room as Mario was explaining situation at hand.

Kirby- So Pyrrhon was actually working for Kyrin as a spy? Honestly, could've fooled me all the damage he helped cause while we thought he was one of Tabuu's followers. Like when him and Marx kidnapped Meta Knight and put that Mind Control Seed in his brain.

Pit- I agree, but when Tabuu was using those kids the Deadly Six kidnapped to power that device to drain the life from our worlds, Pyrrhon did expose a small flaw in Tabuu's scheme during my fight with him. And he did warn Kyrin about that ambush Tabuu tried to set up for him at Shooting Star Summit.

Sonic- Regardless, surrendering Kyrin to Tabuu is a horrible idea! He's our best asset against Tabuu.

Mario- And Tabuu also knows this. Which is the reason why he's demanding we surrender Kyrin to him. And while I do agree that giving Tabuu his brother is a horrible idea…does Pyrrhon deserve to die horribly at the hands of Tabuu? If it were one of your friends, like Tails, being held hostage by Tabuu, I'm sure you'd have a different perspective on the situation.

Sonic- Ok…you got me there, Mario.

Shantae- But what do you propose we do?

Mario- Might be a bit of a longshot, but perhaps if we get into Subspace, we might be able to get Pyrrhon out of there before Tabuu's deadline.

Everyone just starred at Mario with fear and confusion in their eyes.

Donkey Kong- Mario…I'm the biggest idiot in this whole group…no joke, I am…but even someone as stupid as me knows how much of a bad idea that is!

Ty- Tabuu has the power to kill all of us and destroy the world and he's not even at full power, mate. The only thing that's keeping him from trying to attack us directly is his prison in Subspace which he can't physically leave. Now you want to go into monster's cage where he literally lives?!

Mario- If you're scared, you don't have to go into Subspace. But I can't just let Tabuu kill someone just because he was helping us from under Tabuu's nose! I don't know if I can handle that on my conscious.

Palutena (telepathically to Mario)- You definitely are just like that hero the original team. You see, he too was just as concerned for the safety of others just like you are.

Ash- Okay, even if do agree to go into Subspace to rescue a spy that was posing as one of Tabuu's followers, how are we gonna get into Subspace?

Pikachu- Pikachu.

Pit- Ash has a point there. Last time, we had to ask the Lord of the Universe to pull you and Kyrin from Subspace. And I highly doubt the Lord of the Universe would be willing to open another portal just for Pyrrhon.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Always looking at worst side of things, aren't you, Pit?

Pit- Well, if it isn't the weight beneath my wings. You come here to make fun of us again, Viridi?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Of course! I just love the big stories the author writes where Mario and the team face Tabuu to save the day while you, Pit, dance like an idiot in the background!

Pit- You know I'm gonna get you for all of this one day, Viridi.

Viridi (telepathically to Link)- All joking aside, Link, you remember that time when you and DK dealt with Ganondorf while he was trying to brew that giant formula?

Link- Yes, I remember that.

Viridi (telepathically to Link)- Well…Ganondorf got that scroll with the formula for that potion from Tabuu's palace in Subspace. And if Ganondorf was able to steel something from Tabuu…

Link- He has a way to get in and out of Subspace!

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- One problem. Ganondorf isn't in Ganon's Tower. He's at Castle Koopa along with Eggman, DeDeDe, Risky Boots, and other villians.

Luigi- That's strange. Why are all the villains hanging around Bowser's castle?

Viridi (telepathically to Luigi)- Because of all of you. The team Bowser put together in the season 4 finale never got disbanded. They know they're gonna have trouble taking all of you heroes when you all keep coming to the other's aid over and over. And they basically use Bowser's castle as their headquarters like how you use Smash City as yours.

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- In short, you might have to launch an attack on Bowser's castle before you can get what you want from Ganondorf. But do you really want to charge right into Dark Land when Bowser or his team hasn't actually done anything against you yet?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fourth Wall Breaking to A New Level**

(Tabuu's palace in Subspace)

Marx, Vaati, Poke'mon Hunter J, the Quinking, Dimentio, Star Dream, Infinite, Black Doom, Sir Grodus, and the Pirate Master were gathered in this one room in the palace.

Marx- This is strange.

Vaati- Yeah, why did Hades tell us all to come to his room and not be here when we all arrived?

Shortly after, Hades walked into his room. But he was holding a mallet that looked like there was a bloodstain on it.

Hades- Hello my lovelies! Sorry for the delay, but I wasn't expecting you all to arrive to my room this soon after I sent the message.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Hades…why are you carrying that bloodstained mallet…?

Hades- Oh this? Why it's part of the reason why I called you here.

Hades then tosses the mallet over his shoulder and the sound of a window breaking could be heard in the background.

Hades- You see, I snuck out of Subspace last night and payed the author a little visit. Poor guy suffered a minor head injury. Out like a light after one shot to the head! (Ping)

(Flashback to earlier at the author's house)

It was late at night and the author (hey, that's me) was working hard of a fanfiction. Suddenly, and mallet came out of nowhere and knocked out the author after one hit to the top of the head.

Hades- Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I didn't see you there! Say, you don't mind if I look at what you have on your computer while you recover from that nasty bump to your head?

Then Hades grabs hold of the author's lower jaw and began making it move like he was working with a ventriloquist dummy.

Hades (in a silly impersonation of the author's voice)- Of course not, Hades! Help yourself!

Then Hades pushed the author out of his swivel chair and spun in it a few times before looking at what the author had on the computer.

Hades- Now let's see what we got here. You like to listen to a lot of music…spend a lot of time on a memorial website to someone named Michael Codi…receive a lot of messages from someone named Owyn…Oh my! Does your wife know you visit those websites, you naughty boy?! Hello! What do we have here? The rough draft for your next story? Let's take a quick peak!

(End of the flashback and back to Hades' room in Subspace)

Dimentio- You snuck out of Subspace and without Master Tabuu's permission?!

Hades- Why not? You and Infinite did last Halloween. But to the point, I decided to have a look at what he has written so far while writing this fanfiction. And let me tell you, I know what the Mario's are planning!

Pirate Master- You do?! We should inform Master Tabuu about this!

Hades- Let's not bother Master Tabuu. Him, Fawful, and Fredrick are already busy enough with our little traitor, Pyrrhon. Best to leave Tabuu alone for now. It is the reason why Tabuu has left poor Zero2 locked in his room instead of fixing his eye that Link gouged out in the last fanfiction.

Infinite- HA! I don't buy that, Hades! You don't want to tell Master Tabuu, because your scared he'll punish you for leaving Subspace without his knowing and for beaning the author over the head with a mallet.

Hades- The way you're putting it…you make it sound like I'm the nasty person! And believe me, Infinite, you don't want to hurt my feeling! But you should all be thanking me! I have info that can help us the Super Mario Brothers' Team!

Quinking- Alright, Hades. What do you have in mind?

Hades- I'm glad you asked, Quinking. I suggest we arrange a welcoming party. I know where they'll be when it will happen thanks to what we could turn this to our favor and get on Tabuu's good side for eliminating the heroes once and for all!

Black Doom- Uh…won't the author just…

Hades- You don't need to worry about the author. After I took a look at the author's work while he was sleeping, I implanted a computer virus into his computer. It he does so much as remove the fact that I looked at what's to come in the later chapters of this fanfiction or try to do anything to warn the Pitty Pat and the others do-gooders, he'll lose all his data and all of his work! So now that one eyed Nintendo fan will have to play along and let our little trap be sprung without them knowing.

Star Dream- One eyed?

Hades- Yes. The author has a gouged left eye. Very disturbing I have to say. And no, I did not do that to him. That looked like it happened to the author a long time ago. But back to the story, here's what I propose we do…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Meeting of Team Bowser**

(Castle Koopa)

Bowser was sitting in a room that had recently been made into a meeting room in his castle. Asides from Bowser, King K. Rool, Ganondorf, Doctor Eggman, Boss Cass, Medusa, and Risky Boots were also seated around this large table in the middle of the room. Bowser had the biggest seat of all, but there were three empty seats. Bowser was tapping his claws on the table and had a look of impatience on his face.

Bowser- Where the hell are those idiots. I can understand Team Rocket being late, but that fat tube of lard, DeDeDe is also late!

Then King DeDeDe opened the door and came inside the room.

King DeDeDe- Sorry I'm late. This castle has more rooms than mine back on Popstar and I got lost.

Bowser- Just take your seat, DeDeDe! Now if the three stodges could show up, we might be able to get this meeting in order!

Suddenly, Bowser and the other villains heard screaming from a room nearby room.

Kamek- You ****ing idiot! Don't mess with that!

Then they heard an explosion coming from somewhere in the castle. A few minutes later, a very pissed off Kamek entered the room, but he was using his magic to make Jessie, James, and Meowth levitate as he dragged them into the room.

Kamek- I believe you were looking for these idiots, Lord Bowser.

Kamek dropped them on the table.

Kamek- Also, they're paying for the damage done to my lab! I told you not to touch anything and now look what you've done!

Meowth- We were just trying to see if we could make it better.

Kamek exited the room and slammed the door behind him.

Bowser- Seriously! Even I'm not stupid enough to tamper with things in Kamek's lab! There are a lot of things that could blow this castle off the mountain in there!

Ganondorf- Don't you think that's a bit of a risk having things that dangerous in the place you live?

Bowser- Kamek has had everything under control since I was Jr.'s age. In fact, Kamek's been working for me since I was Jr.'s age. Besides, you're one to talk with all the stuff you have in Ganon's Tower. But we have more important things to discuss. Our adversaries, the Mario's, have actually been getting stronger ever since Tabuu's brother made himself known. And this is going to cause more problems for us if we want to take them down! From what Team Rocket mentioned earlier, the freak is now the master of some kind of powerful phoenix Poke'mon. From what Boss Cass has told me, the orange fuzzball has acquired an ancient power from the Bunyip spirits. And from my other sources, Tabuu is actually getting stronger too! He's managed to regain 90% of his power throughout season 5.

Medusa- Other sources?

Bowser- You remember how Boss Cass said he read some of the author's stories to figure out the orange fuzzball's weakness? He sent me the link to his stories and I checked them out as well. Back on topic, we need a plan to fight them without that other god showing up. I know we would've beaten them if Tabuu's brother hadn't butted in our way!

Boss Cass stood from his seat and walked towards the window.

Boss Cass- Well Bowser, it looks like your wish has just been granted. Take a look!

Bowser looked out the window and saw a portal open in the distance a bit away from his castle. Out of that portal came Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae.

Bowser- The Super Mario Brothers' Team?! Here of all places?! But why? We haven't launched an attack or anything yet.

Risky Boots- Who ****ing cares? I say we take them down while we still have this opportunity!

Boss Cass- And it doesn't look like Kyrin is with them. Meaning he won't be coming to their aid this time.

Eggman- Your orders, Bowser?

Bowser- I agree with what Risky said. Let's prepare a welcoming party for those fools! GWAHAHAHAHA!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Team Mario Vs. Team Bowser Rematch**

(Just outside the borders of Bowser's castle)

Mario and the others exited a portal that had opened close to where Bowser's castle was located. No too far, but nowhere near its borders.

Sonic- Couldn't Palutena have brought us closer?

Palutena (telepathically to Sonic)- We don't want to draw too much attention. We just need to get Ganondorf to tell you his secret on how he got in and out of Subspace and not start another conflict between Bowser and the others.

Viridi (telepathically to everyone)- Sorry to break it to yah, but it's already too late for that. Heads up everyone…

When Mario and the others looked up, they saw that a large cannonball was already launched at them from Bowser's castle.

Ash- I've got this, guys! Melmetal!

Ash tossed a poke'ball and out came large metallic looking Poke'mon.

Melmetal- Metal!

Suddenly, the large metal Poke'mon expanded its body and literally ate the cannonball. After devouring the cannonball, Melmetal returned to its original size.

Shantae- Yikes! What kind of Poke'mon is that?!

Ash- You remember my Meltan? Well, it evolved into Melmetal since the last time we met. And Melmetal can eat metal objects. In fact, there Melmetal's favorite food.

Melmetal- Melmetal!

Viridi (telepathically to Ash)- I diet of metal objects doesn't really sound all that healthy to me. Actually, is kind of disturbs me. I just hope when that Poke'mon you met at Prince Calmly's castle shows up, he doesn't freak me out.

Ash- You know about him…?

Palutena (telepathically to Ash)- Viridi and I have been following the author's other stories, even the ones that don't have us or Pit in them. Part of how we keep up to date on what's going on. But we don't even know if he'll show up in this story.

Ash returned Melmetal to its poke'ball.

Ty- Guess they know we're here. So there's no point in being stealthy, mates!

Kirby- Kind of figured we'd have to fight our way in either way.

Donkey Kong- Kirby, you're speaking my langue.

(Inside Bowser's castle)

Bowser and the other villains were watching through Bowser's window as the Super Mario Brothers' Team tare their way through the castle wall.

Medusa- I see those fools waisted no time in invading the castle.

Boss Cass- But I still wonder what their motives are? They wouldn't come all this way without a reason.

King DeDeDe- Especially since we weren't up to anything…yet that is.

King K. Rool- Like Risky said before, who ****ing cares? We can crush them here and now and while they don't have Tabuu's brother to protect them!

Meowth- There is still that twerp's phoenix he met at that prince's castle.

James- Or that strange spiritual energy the Tasmanian tiger recently acquired.

Suddenly, the door began to violently shake like something was trying to ram it down from the others side.

Bowser- It looks like the Mario's are already here.

Then the door was knocked to the floor and a large purple dragon Poke'mon was seen where the door used to be standing.

Naganadel- Naganadel!

Ash- Nice work, Naganadel! Now return.

Ash recalled the Ultra Beast Poke'mon to its ultra ball.

Pit- First your Meltan evolves into Melmetal, and now your Ultra Beast, Poipole evolves into Naganadel. Any other new Poke'mon we should know about, Ash?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- His Torracat evolved into Incineroar during the Alola League finals. There is also another Poke'mon, but he'll come when he's needed.

Bowser- Mario! You and your retarded buddies got a lot of nerve coming to my castle uninvited! Especially since we haven't done anything to kidnap Princess Peach or invade the Mushroom Kingdom yet!

Mario- We're not here to start a fight, Bowser. We want to ask Ganondorf to help us with something.

Ganondorf- Me? You're here for me?

Bowser- HIM?! I'm YOUR foe, Mario! I'm the leader of this team! I'm the one who should be feared instead of Tabuu!

Luigi- Wait…you're still upset that Tabuu upstaged you as the most feared villain?

Bowser- You have no idea how much that hurt my pride.

Risky Boot- Enough of this talk!

Then Risky tried to swing her sword at Mario, but Pit blocked with the twin dagger form of the Palutena's Bow before pushing her away from Mario.

Pit- I think we'll have to fight instead of negotiate.

King K. Rool threw his crown at the Super Mario Brothers' Team, but Ash called out his Incineroar.

Ash- Incineroar, block with darkest lariat!

Incineroar- (Roar)

Incineroar spun its body like a flaming tornado and knock the crown King K. Rool threw at them. As the Super Mario Brothers' Team were about to face down Bowser's Team, Pit stared down Risky Boots, Ash and his Poke'mon stared down King K. Rool, Donkey Kong stared down King DeDeDe, Sonic stared down Medusa, Ty stared down Eggman, Luigi and Yoshi stared down Jessie and James as well as Meowth, Kirby stared down Boss Cass, Shantae stared down Ganondorf, and Mario and Link stared down Bowser.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: To Get Ganondorf To Talk**

Risky Boots swung her sword at Pit again, but Pit blocked with the two daggers that make up the Palutena's Bow.

Risky Boots- I'd much rather be fighting Shantae, but I can handle a flightless chicken like you!

Pit- Don't bet on it! You might be a big shot in Sequin Land, but you're nothing compared to the other worldly monsters I fight on a regular basis!

Pit knocked Risky Boots backwards and almost knocked her sword out of her hand. Then Pit put the two ends of those daggers into a spinning saw and charged for her. Risky tried to block with her sword, but it was flung out of her hand and ended up wedged in the wall of Bowser's castle.

Risky Boots- Why you!

Risky Boots pulled out her pistol and fired it at Pit. Pit managed to dodge it by performing a backflip, but it also put some distance between him and Risky Boots.

Pit- So you want to fight from a distance? I can do that!

Pit adjusted his two daggers until they formed the Palutena's Bow into its bow form and fired a light arrow at Risky Boots, knocking her pistol out of her hand. Risky Boots tried rush for her sword still wedged into the wall, but a black hole suddenly opened up and pulled her in.

Pit- Lady Palutena's black hole. That will keep you still long enough for the finisher!

Pit placed a light arrow on his Palutena's Bow and powered it to full charge before firing it at Risky Boots, knocking her into the wall and knocking her out.

Pit- That was too easy! I'd say I'm getting better at this!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Really? Because didn't last week, you accidently…

Pit- Viridi, we agreed never to talk about that!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Why not? It's too damn funny!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- I will admit, that was a hilarious result.

Pit- Lady Palutena!

Meanwhile, Ash's Incineroar and King K. Rool were in arms lock, trying to gain more ground over the other. Both Incineroar and K. Rool seemed to be at equal strength. King K. Rool tried headbutt Incineroar, but Incineroar dodged by jumping into the air.

Ash- Use cross chop!

Incineroar- (Roar)

Then Incineroar dropped down from above K. Rool (like how Incineroar does in Smash) and knocked K. Rool to the ground.

Pikachu- Pika!

Ash- Great work, Incineroar!

Incineroar- (Roar)

King K. Rool quickly put on a boxing glove and tried punch Incineroar while he thought it was distracted.

Ash- Incineroar, revenge!

As soon as King K. Rool's punch hit Incineroar, Incineroar's body began to glow with a red flash and some force pushed K. Rool away from Incineroar.

Ash- Let's end this! Dark type Z-Move! Malicious Moonsault!

Suddenly, a small boxing ring appeared around Incineroar and King K. Rool before Incineroar grabbed hold of K. Rool and threw in against the ropes of the small ring. After King K. Rool bounced off the ropes, Incineroar punched him into the air. Then Incineroar jumped up higher than King K. Rool and dropped down on him from above. King K. Rool managed to get a glimpse of Incineroar before the large tiger-like Poke'mon dropped on top of him. The small wrestling ring exploded after the two hit the ground and King K. Rool was knocked out cold.

Ash- Great work, Incineroar!

Pikachu- Pikachu!

Incineroar- (ROAR)

Meanwhile, Donkey Kong swung his fist against King DeDeDe's mallet. The collision almost knocked DeDeDe off his feet.

King DeDeDe- Forgot that braindead ape could hit like a dump truck! Better step it up if I'm gonna take down this heavy hitter!

Then King DeDeDe's mallet transformed into a mechanical rocket version of its former self (like in Smash) and charged for Donkey Kong. However, Donkey Kong pulled out a banana, squeezed it until the banana popped out of the peel and into his mouth, and casually threw the banana peel to the floor where DeDeDe could sleep on it and drop his mallet into the air. As DeDeDe was getting back up, the mallet fell from the sky and hit him on the head.

Viridi (telepathically to Donkey Kong)- I know you used that banana peel to defeat that overweight penguin, but do you have to leave your peels everywhere? I've seen your place back on Kongo Jungle and you really need to clean more often.

Donkey Kong- You're starting to sound like Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, and Cranky back on Kongo Jungle, Viridi.

Meanwhile, Sonic was avoiding energy blasts being fired at him from Medusa.

Sonic- You have as bad of an aim of that egghead!

Sonic got into his ball form, charged himself for a spin dash, and charged for Medusa. Sonic hit Medusa in the chest and knocked her to the ground. Before Medusa could get back up, she saw Sonic standing on top of her chest, rubbing his finger under his nose.

Sonic- For a Goddess of Darkness, you seem to have trouble keeping up with my speed like any mortal foe I've faced!

Medusa- Well, you seem to possess the God of Chaos' powers, like his super speed or being able to obtain his full god powers from those emeralds of his! But since you're not using that power to go super…let's add you to the stone pile!

Medusa's eyes made a quick flash, but nothing happened to Sonic when the flash stopped.

Medusa- Nothing…again?! You're not even using Chaos' full power from those emeralds to power yourself up this time! How are you still immune to being turned to stone by my gaze?!

Sonic- Then I guess you shouldn't relay on that trick against me.

Sonic then jumped into the air and performed that bounce move from Sonic Adventure 2 to bounce on Medusa's face and knock her out. Sonic began rubbing his finger under his nose to celebrate his victory.

Viridi (telepathically to Sonic)- You know, Sonic…there are essence of the divine within your body.

Sonic- This again?! I've already heard enough of this when I was fighting that dragon, Balrock! I'm not a god, but just a simple hedgehog!

Palutena (telepathically to Sonic)- But you do have faint traces of the gods dormant within your DNA. I checked. You definitely have a connection with our old teacher, Chaos the Hedgehog.

Viridi (telepathically to Sonic)- Which is why you have the ability to absorb his power from the Chaos Emeralds into your body.

Meanwhile, Eggman was piloting this giant robot with two giant whips for hands and the robot swung them at Ty. Ty managed to dodge just in time.

Eggman- You might be smart, Tasmanian tiger, but no one is smarter than me!

Ty- HA! Me Bunyips are better built than any hunk of junk you've put together, mate.

Eggman- You won't be saying that when me Egg Whipper squeezes the life out of you, mate!

The Egg Whipper swung one of its whip arms at Ty again, but Ty jumped out of the way again, but not before wedging one of his elemental boomerangs into the floor. The Egg Whipper coiled one of its whip arms around the boomerang after Ty dodged and sparks of electricity were sparking from it.

Eggman- What the hell?! Which of your fancy boomerangs is that?!

Ty- Me electric elemental rangs, me Thunderangs.

Then electricity followed the whip arms on the Egg Whipper to the main body of the robot until the entire machine was electrocuted and the robot began to malfunction.

Eggman- Shit! All that electricity from that elemental boomerang is causing my Egg Whipper to short-circuit!

Eventually, the Egg Whipper blew up from all that electricity. Eggman was buried in the wreckage and struggling to get out, but with no luck.

Ty- I'd say I outsmarted you, mate! And I didn't need to show off me new party trick.

Meanwhile, Jessie called out her Seviper and James called out his Carnivine to attack Luigi and Yoshi.

Jessie- Seviper, use poison tail!

Seviper- Seviper!

Seviper swung its tail at Luigi, but Luigi dodged and countered with a perfectly timed Super Jump Punch. Seviper was knocked into the air and came crashing back down in front of Jessie. Jessie turned to James who was being bitten in the head by Carnivine.

Jessie- Don't just stand there, James! Do something!

James managed to get his head out of Carnivine's mouth.

James- Right…Carnivine, bullet seed!

Carnivine- Carnivine!

Carnivine fired bullet seed at Luigi, but Yoshi used his tongue to catch the Poke'mon attack and place it in his mouth. Yoshi looked like he wasn't enjoying the taste of the bullet seeds and began spitting out the seeds like how Yoshi spits out the watermelon seeds in the Yoshi games. Yoshi spat out Carnivine's bullet seed right back at Team Rocket. Jessie, James, Meowth, Seviper, and Carnivine were barely able to dodge.

Meowth- Usually, it's the twerp who's making fools of us! Now these two green fools are gonna humiliate us now? Not on my watch!

Meowth revealed his claws and tried to charge with fury swipes.

Luigi- I think I need a powerup item. Palutena, Viridi, think you can help me out, please?

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi)- Ok. Will this do?

Then a rock flower appeared in front of Luigi.

Luigi- This will do.

Luigi ate the rock flower and turned into Rock Luigi. Then Rock Luigi turned into a large boulder and rolled over Meowth. But the bolder continued rolling until it ran over Jessie, James, Seviper, and Carnivine as well, making them as flat as a pancake.

Meanwhile, Boss Cass was on his hover scooter and was trying to ram into Kirby. However, Kirby kept dodging.

Boss Cass- You mammals think you're the shit just because you're at the top of the food chain!

Kirby- I'm not a creature from Earth. So, I wouldn't know if I'd consider myself a mammal.

Boss Cass- You still work with the mammals against me! That makes you just as bad as they wretched throw rug, Ty!

Boss Cass fired a laser from his hover scooter, but Kirby inhaled the laser and turned into Laser Kirby.

Laser Kirby- POYO!

Laser Kirby fired a laser at Boss Cass, but he has his hover scooter fly out of the way. However, like in other Kirby games, the laser shot began ricocheting off of corners in the room and eventually hit the rear engine of Boss Cass' hover scooter and caused it to start falling to the ground.

Boss Cass- You giant testicle! Look at what you've done!

Laser Kirby removed the laser copy ability and managed to inhale Boss Cass' hover scooter without inhaling Boss Cass. Kirby then turned into Jet Kirby and rammed Boss Cass into the wall before Boss Cass could hit the ground.

Jet Kirby- POYO!

Meanwhile, Shantae and Ganondorf fired a bolt of lightning at each other. The two bolts of lightning exploded when they collided and they seemed evenly matched.

Ganondorf- I see you've improved your magic.

Shantae- I've learned a lot since we clashed during that story in season 3.

Ganondorf- But like I said back then, don't pretend you're in my league. I'm still eons ahead of your half genie magic!

Shantae- You keep saying that to Link and Zelda and yet they keep out doing your magic.

Ganondorf- That's because Link always cheats with that stupid sword of the gods he wields. He'd be crazy to not use that against me like how you're crazy to think I'd ever help you with anything!

Ganondorf tried to use his Warlock Punch, but Shantae danced out of the way and she attempted to perform a high kick on Ganondorf. Ganondorf barely managed to dodge.

Shantae- Your magic might be stronger than mine, but you focused to much on power, you neglected to improve your speed and movement. Sacrificing speed for power like that.

Ganondorf tried a dark magic kick (his down B in Smash), but Shantae danced out of the way again.

Ganondorf- You're lucky Bowser said I'd pay for anything I broke in his castle or I'd use my bigger spells!

Shantae- We'd be happy to leave you and the others to your…uh…thing…if you'd tell us something we'd want to know, Ganondorf.

Ganondorf- I'd rather be caught dead than helping Link and the rest of you heroes!

Ganondorf pulled out these two swords out of his magic (like the ones in Hyrule Warriors) and fired lightning from them.

Palutena (telepathically to Shantae)- I've got this. Power of Reflect!

Then a wall of Palutena's magic appeared in front of Shantae and reflected Ganondorf's lightning back at him and knocked Ganondorf to the floor.

Shantae- I had it covered.

Palutena (telepathically to Shantae)- Sorry, but we are pressed for time.

Meanwhile, Bowser shot his flame breath at Mario and Link. Mario jumped over the flames while Link blocked with his shield.

Bowser- I might not know or care why you want to ask Ganondorf something, but I will not be made fools by you ****ers again!

Bowser continued to shoot fire at Link, but Link held his shield up to block. Mario got behind Bowser while he was distracted and attempted to grab Bowser's tail. However, Bowser's tail moved out of the way before Mario could grab it. Then Bowser's swings his tail like a low sweep and knocks Link and Mario away from him.

Bowser- You've pulled that trick on me enough time that I've gotten a feel for it now. I hope you and the swordsman in the greed dress brought more to the table than that! In fact, here's a new trick I've got for you, Mario!

Then Bowser spits a small flame on the tip of his tail and swept his tail again. Mario and Link jumped over Bowser's tail like a jump rope, but the area where Bowser's tail brushed across were now on fire. Mario managed to land away from the flames, but Link put on a Goron Mask and turned into Goron Link before landing in the fire.

Goron Link- Luckily, fire doesn't do that much damage to Gorons.

Bowser tried to swing his claws at Goron Link, but Goron Link blocked with his huge fists.

Bowser- Not used to being a muscle-bound hulk, are you swordsman?

Goron Link- I'm versatile with just about any weapon!

While Goron Link and Bowser were in arms lock, Mario noticed Link's clawshot lying on the ground and got an idea. Bowser was starting to gain ground on Goron Link. Suddenly, the claw on the clawshot grabbed hold of Bowser's flaming tail.

Bowser- What the hell?!

Mario- You might have a feel for me creeping up behind you, but I'll bet you weren't expecting this!

Mario began spinning Bowser like how he would in Super Mario 64, despite the clawshot being used to grab Bowser's flaming tail. However, the claw lost its grip on the tail and Bowser gets flung into the air. Goron Link took off the Goron Mask, turned back into regular Link so he can use his Master Sword again, and jumped up after Bowser. As soon as Bowser noticed Link, Link had already struck him a few times with his Triforce Cut. Bowser was knocked away from Link, but still up in the air. But then Mario hit Bowser with a Super Jump Punch of his own before knocking Bowser to the ground. To make matters worse for Bowser, as soon as he got back up, Ganondorf was knocked into him and the two rolled like a spinning ball until they both crashed into the wall. After the crash Bowser was on top of Ganondorf as they both laid next to a creator in the wall.

Mario- Looks like you and your team have lost again, Bowser.

Ganondorf- Alright! I give! What do you want to ask me?

Bowser- Ganondorf!

Ganondorf- What would you do if I don't?! They just kicked out asses again!

Link- You remember that time you created that potion to turn yourself into a giant?

Ganondorf- That is one failure I wish I could forget! That stupid ape literally sent me flying to the other side of the planet after the potion wore off on me! But what does that have to do with anything? You and Donkey Kong already stopped me.

Mario- Simple. You told Link you got the book that told you how to make that formula from Tabuu's palace in Subspace. You know of a way to get in and out of Subspace. We need to know how you did it.

Meowth- Hold on a second! You want to go into the place where that nasty god lives?!

James- You twerps have a death wish or something?!

Ash- No! Tabuu has a hostage. And if we want to rescue him, we need to know how to get into Subspace and be able to escape when needed.

Bowser- Why not just ask his brother? From what I heard, you seem to be good buddies with him!

Mario- Kyrin is capable of getting us into Subspace…but not out. So for, only the Lord of the Universe is capable of doing both, but I don't think he'd find this worthy of his time.

Ganondorf- You must be crazy! It's still suicide either way!

Sonic- Just tell us how you did it, before we lose our patients!

Ganondorf- Your funeral, hedgehog. I do know of a portal ritual that can lead to Subspace. Problem is, the location in Subspace will be completely random. For all I know, you could open the portal directly in front of where Tabuu is standing.

Pit- We'll take that chance.

Ganondorf- Another thing is the portal ritual doesn't work both ways. Meaning you'll have to keep the portal open if you'll want to use it as an escape route. Now that I've told you, can Bowser get off of me?! His spikes are starting to work their way up me rear!

Bowser- Uh…Sorry…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hades' Trap Has Sprung**

(Smash City)

Mario and the rest of the heroes were setting up the portal spell as Ganondorf had instructed. Sonic was using his speed to draw a pentagram in the floor as quickly as he could.

Link- You sure we can trust Ganondorf's word on this? He might be setting a trap for us.

Kirby- We just beat him and the rest of Bowser's team up just to get him. I don't think he'd want to lie after all we did in the last chapter.

Shantae- Ok, now I just need to place a bit of my magic in and a portal to Subspace should open.

Mario- Let's go over this one more time before we put this plan in motions. Once Shantae opens the portal, me, Sonic, Pit, and Kirby will sneak into Subspace and grab Pyrrhon from Tabuu's clutches before his deadline for Kyrin is up. Meanwhile, the rest of you will keep anyone or anything from also using the portal since Ganondorf informed us we have to keep the portal open if we want to make a return trip.

Shantae- He also informed us that the portal could literally open up anywhere in Subspace. That's the biggest risk of all. Because the portal could open up in a room in Tabuu's palace with Tabuu inside the same room.

Mario- Well we won't know unless we try. Let's start it up, Shantae!

Shantae put a piece of her genie magic onto the pentagram and the ground began to shake violently. For a moment, the lights suddenly went out and a black portal suddenly appeared. Eventually, the image of where the portal led to became clear in the portal.

Donkey Kong- Is that…

Mario- Tabuu's palace! I recognize its design after being in that palace myself.

Sonic- I've been there once myself and that definitely looks like the same creepy building that creep called his home.

Luigi- We did it! We opened a portal to Subspace!

Pit- And it doesn't look like Tabuu or any of his retarded followers noticed what we've done.

Suddenly, Hades popped his head into view, but still in Subspace.

Hades- Oh, I wouldn't bet on that, Pitty Pat.

Pit- What the?! Hades?!

Hades- About time you Mario losers opened that portal! I was beginning to get bored after waiting in the basement for four chapters.

Link- Waiting for us to open the portal? That's impossible! Ganondorf the portals' destination would be random!

Hades- Not if the author was kind enough to tell me where in Subspace the portal would open up.

Viridi (telepathically to Hades)- The author didn't really tell you! I read the previous chapters. You attacked and knocked out the author before breaking into his computer.

Hades- You know Viridi, if you knew about what I've done, you could've warned the Super Mario. But anyway, now that you've opened a portal, we can use it to take over Smash City for Master Tabuu!

Luigi- Hold on…we…?

Then Marx, Poke'mon Hunter J, Star Dream, Infinite, Dimentio, the Pirate Master, the Quinking, Sir Grodus, Black Doom, and Vaati appeared in view through the portal.

Hades- I hope you don't mind, but I invited a few friends along for the ride.

Vaati- You opened this portal to Subspace to save that traitor, Pyrrhon. But now we'll use it to invade your base since Master Tabuu originally can't open portals to that place!

Yoshi- What he mean?

Ty- Like how a door can be used from both ends, so can a portal, mate.

Marx was the first of Tabuu's followers to jump through the portal and into Smash City.

Marx- Have to admit, this is a nice place you losers have.

Hades follows shortly after Marx.

Hades- I know…we'll take it!

Then the rest of Tabuu's followers that were with Hades entered Smash City shortly after.

Shantae- This is a bit of a setback we got here, Mario…

Mario- I know! Shit! Now we have to drive Tabuu's forces out of Smash City. But luckily…

Infinite tried to activate the sample of Tabuu's from the mark on his left palm, but it wouldn't respond.

Infinite- What the…

Infinite tried a few more times, but nothing changed.

Infinite- What's going on?! Master Tabuu's power won't work?

Pit- Guess your plan to invade Smash City wasn't as foolproof as you thought, Hades!

Hades- Care to explain?

Mario- After Kyrin introduced himself to us, I ask if he could help set up a little precaution in case Tabuu somehow invades Smash City again like when he snuck Fawful and the Pirate Master in here. It won't work on the real Tabuu, but this spell he put over this place weakens the use of Tabuu's power. Meaning you can't use his power while fighting us in this place.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Smooth move, Hades! You could've looked that part up before gathering us all to enter Smash City!

Hades- Hey, it's not my fault! The author never mentioned anything like that in his other stories and he hadn't gotten to this chapter yet when I knocked him out!

Vaati- So what if we can't use Tabuu's power to give us a boost. We're more than capable of doing the job without it.

Infinite- Easy for you to say, Vaati. That Master Sword can literally turn the Phantom Ruby's power against me when I don't combine it with Tabuu's power.

Vaati- Then don't fight Link and leave him to me! He's mine to finish anyway!

Mario (whispers)- We really don't have the time for this. Sonic, Kirby, Pit, we need to get passed them and into Subspace if we want to save Pyrrhon before Tabuu's deadline is up.

Sonic quickly tries to dash for the portal at top speed, but Marx suddenly jumps in Sonic's way.

Marx- Going somewhere?

Then Marx split his body in two and a blackhole was formed in between the two halves of Marx's face. Sonic tried to stop, but he was sucked up by Marx's blackhole. Marx put his body back together before spitting Sonic out of his mouth and into a wall opposite of the room.

Marx- You'll have to do better than that, hedgehog, if you want to get passed us and into Subspace.

Hades- We might not be able to use Master Tabuu's power, but we still know the reason why you want to enter Subspace.

Sir Grodus- And even if do manage to get into Subspace, you'll never get passed Master Tabuu! Especially now that he's at 90% of his full power instead of 80%.

Star Dream- Correction…percentage of even inflicting harm to Tabuu while having this much of his original power are calculated below 5%.

Sonic got himself back up.

Sonic- Damn that jester!

Ash- Charizard, Melmetal, Naganadel, help make a path!

Ash threw three of his poke'balls and called out Charizard, Melmetal, and Naganadel.

Charizard- (Roar)

Melmetal- Melmetal!

Naganadel- Naga!

Dimentio- It appears that Poke'mon Trainer's Ultra Beast evolved.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Not only that, but a steel Poke'mon I've never seen before! Just think of what I can make selling those!

Sir Grodus- J, now's not really the time for pretending you're still a wanted criminal selling Poke'mon on the black market. You're still Tabuu's servant like the rest of us after he brought you back to life. And need I remind you that we are doing this without him knowing and you know how much he hates it when we go behind his back like that. Please try and focus more on defeating the Mario team.

Poke'mon Hunter J- (Grunts)

Ash- Charizard, fire blast! Melmetal, flash cannon! Naganadel, dragon pulse!

The three Poke'mon called out launched their attacks, but Poke'mon Hunter J called out her Salamence, Drapion, and Ariados.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Salamence, hyper beam! Drapion, pin missile! Ariados, sludge bomb!

Salamence- (Roar)

Drapion- Drapion!

Ariados- Ari!

When the Poke'mon attacks collided, the entire room was covered in smoke. Kirby tried to rush for the portal in the cover of the smokescreen, but with one snap of Vaati's finger, a gust of wind blew all the smoke away.

Vaati- They don't call me the wind mage for nothing.

The Pirtate Master tried to swing his sword at Kirby, but Link jumped in and blocked with his Master Sword. Then Link managed to knock the Pirate Master back and away from him and Kirby.

Link- God damn it! We're not getting anywhere like this!

Ty reached into his boomerang pouch and pulled out his Kaboomerangs. But before he could throw them, they suddenly vanished right before his eyes.

Ty- What the…?!

Ty looked in front of him and saw Infinite activating the Phantom Ruby.

Infinite- Like how I can make illusions part of your reality, I can also remove things from your reality. Now your highly explosive boomerangs no longer exist and are rendered useless to you!

Ty pulled out his regular boomerangs and threw them at Infinite. But the boomerangs went through Infinite, revealing that was one of Infinite's fate illusions. But before Ty's boomerangs could return to him, Infinite, as well as a bunch of solid copies of himself, jumped Ty from behind and began to dogpile him.

Infinite- What are you going to do now, smart guy?

Suddenly, a bright red glow seemed to be shining from underneath all the Infinite clones dogpiling on top of Ty and the ground was beginning to shake a bit.

Quinking- Infinite, you might want to consider getting away from Ty right now…

Before Infinite could ask way, Infinite and all of his illusion clones were blasted off of Ty as a huge burst of energy erupted from Ty's body and a red glowing aura surrounded Ty's body. The sound of a lion or tiger roaring was heard when Ty unleased this energy from his body and slammed the real Infinite into the wall opposite to the room.

Shantae- Ty…what's gotten into you?!

Ty- If you must know, I recently acquired an ancient sacred power from the Bunyip spirits that was needed to destroy the black sprites that attacked Buramudgee. This is what happens when I unleashed it from me body.

Donkey Kong- No offense Ty, but you seem more feral in that form.

Star Dream- That energy…I recognize that power…

(Flashback 1,000 years ago)

Planet Popstar was being overrun by an army of robots. However, all the robots were focusing on attacking a large gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong. The gorilla slammed his fists to the ground and made a shockwave that knocked some of the robots surrounding him away. More robots tried to charge the gorilla, but the gorilla smashed most of them to pieces with his massive fists. Eventually, a bunch of those robots managed to get in close to the large gorilla and begin to jump on top of him. The gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong dropped to the ground as he tried to shake the robots off of him. Luckily, a huge gust of wind began to pull the robots off of the large gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong. Then the robots were being sucked up into the mouth of a female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby. She was inhaling the robots in the same way Kirby inhales his foes. After inhaling the robots, the female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby took a form that looked similar to Kirby's cutter copy form.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Cutter Kirby- POYA!

The female Star Warrior who looked like Cutter Kirby threw her cutter blade at a few more of those robots that were coming right for her and the gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong. But more were approaching from behind. However, a large fireball blew more of those robots away before they could reach the gorilla who looks like Donkey Kong and the female Star Warrior who looked Cutter Kirby. Then a man who looked like Fire Mario appeared from the top of a nearby tree.

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- Marco…King Kong…too tired…

Female Star Warrior who looked like Cutter Kirby- King Kong's right. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up, Marco.

Man who looked like Fire Mario- We just need to keep Star Dream focused on the three of us until Simba can shut Star Dream down.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Cutter Kirby- I know Simba is the smartest of us all, but even tech of the gods, like Star Dream, might be too advanced for him. Earth is a bit primitive.

Man who looked like Fire Mario- I have faith in Simba. Just as I have faith in you, Kimberly. You as well, King Kong. We just need to keep Star Dream distracted a little bit longer…

Up floating in the sky was the super computer, Star Dream. Star Dream looked down below and continued to observe the three heroes fending off the robot army.

Star Dream- Lifeforms, Marco Mario, King Kong, and Kimberly showing signs of tiring. But lifeform Simba the Tasmanian Tiger still nowhere to be found. He wouldn't abandon his comrade like this. Where is he hiding?

Suddenly, Star Dream noticed something was wrong.

Star Dream- What the?! Parts of my programs have shut down from my systems! What's going on?! Error! More data and programs shutting down from main system!

Then Star Dream turned its eye towards a building in the distance.

Star Dream- My control station! Detecting Tasmanian tiger with unknown spirit energy at my keyboard!

Then the robot army stopped their attack on the man who looked like Fire Mario, the gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong, and the female Star Warrior who looked like Cutter Kirby. The robots began moving towards a building in the distance.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Cutter Kirby- I think Star Dream figured us out!

Man who looked like Fire Mario- I know! Now he's going after Simba before he can shut him down completely!

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- King Kong help gray Tasmanian Tiger!

The gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong lashed out at some of the robots, grabbed one, and ripped the robot's head off. The man who looked like Fire Mario and the female Star Warrior who looked like Cutter Kirby destroyed a few more of those robots with fireballs and cutter blades. But before they could destroy a few more, a beam of energy was fired from Star Dream's eye and it blasted the man who looked like Fire Mario, the gorilla who looked like King Kong, and the female Star Warrior who looked like Cutter Kirby to the ground. The man who looked like Fire Mario and the female Star Warrior who looked like Cutter Kirby lost their powerups when they hit the ground.

(In another part of the flashback)

A gray Tasmanian tiger with a scar over his right eye was typing on a keyboard, doing his best to try and shut everything down as fast as he could.

Gray Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- Come on! Almost there! Just a few more inputs and I can shut down Star Dream!

As he was typing, one robot with sharp claws flew through the window. The gray Tasmanian tiger turned around and saw one of Star Dream's robots was rushing towards him. He went back to typing as fast as he could. When he managed to press enter, the robot's claws stopped inches before the gray Tasmanian tiger's face. Then the robot and everything else controlled by Star Dream began to shut down and drop. The gray Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty took a sigh of relief before pulling out a tobacco pipe.

Gray Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- Damn, that was close!

Shortly after, the man who looked like Mario, the gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong, and the female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby rushed in to see the gray Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty smoking tabaco.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- Seriously, you're smoking now?

Gray Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- Hey! That robot nearly sliced me like a mango before I initiated the shutdown program for Star Dream! I think I deserve a smoke, Kimmy. Speaking of which, is Star Dream…

Man who looked like Mario- Yes. Star Dream shut down.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- Unfortunately, Star Dream's body landed on my house when it fell from the sky.

Gray Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- Oh…Sorry about that, shela.

Man who looked like Mario- Maybe I can convince Kyrin to undo the damage Star Dream did to Popstar.

(End of flashback and back to Smash City)

Star Dream- Ty possesses the same spiritual energy that other Tasmanian tiger, Simba possessed during the era of the original Super Mario Brothers' Team! I thought you looked familiar the last time we met!

Dimentio- If you're done taking up screen time, Star Dream, we still have a fight on our hands!

Star Dream fired a beam of energy at Ty, but Ty fired a beam from that Bunyip power to block Star Dream's attack. While Star Dream was distracted, Luigi tried to launch himself at Star Dream with his green missile attack. But before Luigi could hit Star Dream, Hades jumped in the way while wearing a baseball outfit and holding a baseball bat.

Hades- Batter up, greenie weenie!

Hades swung the bat and knocked Luigi not only away from Star Dream, but also caused Luigi to crash into Ash and knocked them both to the ground.

Hades- And Hades has made a home run! The crowd goes wild!

Poke'mon Hunter J- Now Salamence, strike with draco meteor!

Salamence- (Roar)

Salamence fired draco meteor at Ash and Luigi, but when the smoke cleared, Poke'mon Hunter J saw something that almost freaked her out.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Oh ****! Not him again!

When the smoke cleared, Luigi, Ash, and Pikachu saw a large bird wing shielding them from the draco meteor. When they looked at the body the wing was attached to, they saw a large phoenix-like Poke'mon.

Pikachu- Pika…

Luigi jumped at the sight of this Poke'mon.

Luigi- GAHHH!

Ash- Ho-Oh…?

Ho-Oh- I told you I'd be back when you needed me again, Master.

Luigi- Ash…this is one of your Poke'mon?!

Ash- Sort of. Ho-Oh is a legendary Poke'mon that belonged to a previous member of the original Super Mario Brothers' Team 1,000 years ago. Now he's accepted me as his new master. But how did you even get into Smash City?

Ho-Oh- You can thank Palutena for getting me into this place.

Palutena (telepathically to Ash)- I hope you don't mind. After Tabuu's followers got into Smash City, I informed Ho-Oh and he demanded I bring him to you.

Black Doom- Now I remember! That little birdy really whooped your ass, J!

Poke'mon Hunter J- Hades, remind me to give Black Doom a low blow after we're done with Smash City!

Ash- Ho-Oh, hyper beam!

Ho-Oh fired hyper beam at Tabuu's followers and managed to knock them all to the ground.

Ho-Oh- If you plan to get into Subspace, now might be your best chance to do so.

Mario- Very well. Kirby, Sonic, Pit!

Sonic grabbed hold of Mario and Kirby and used his speed to dash for the open portal. Meanwhile, Pit activated the Power of Super Speed to dash right behind Sonic. Sir Grodus and Dimentio tried to attack them, but Ty fired a beam of that sacred Bunyip energy and knocked them to the ground. Hades, Black Doom, and Vaati were about to try and attack Mario, Kirby, Sonic, and Pit, but Ho-Oh used sacred fire to block their path. Then Mario, Kirby, Sonic, and Pit got through the portal and entered Subspace.

Infinite- Shit! They got passed us!

Marx- Forget about them! I'm sure Master Tabuu will make short work of them.

Yoshi- Yoshi hope Mario knows what doing.

Luigi- Let's hope we'll be the ones to greet them when they come back instead of Tabuu's followers!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Kyrin's Guidance**

(The basement of Tabuu's palace in Subspace)

Mario, Kirby, Sonic, and Pit managed to get into Subspace. The portal they entered remained open though.

Kirby- Well Mario, let's hope Hades' little ambush will be the worst encounter we'll have to deal with in this fanfiction.

Mario- I agree! The only thing that could make things worse is if we run into Tabuu in his own home.

Sonic- Knock on some wood, Mario.

Pit- Lady Palutena, can you tell if Tabuu and Pyrrhon are in the same room?

After a few minutes, no one replied to Pit.

Pit- Lady Palutena…Viridi…anybody hearing me…?

Kyrin (telepathically to Pit)- Yes Pit. I read you.

Mario- Kyrin?

Pit- Wait, why are you answering my call? Where's Lady Palutena or Viridi?

Kyrin (telepathically to Pit)- What? Aren't I good enough for you? Anyway, as was stated earlier, Palutena and Viridi aren't strong enough to get you into Subspace. Neither can they communicate with you while you're in Subspace. But I can. And Mario, I really can't believe you're risking your life to save someone you used to think was your enemy. You really are Marco's decedent, I'll give you that much. I didn't even ask you to do this.

Mario- We can't just let Tabuu kill someone like that. You don't want your brother to cut Pyrrhon's head off?

Kyrin (telepathically to Mario)- Of course not. He's in this situation because he was working for me. However, I also can't afford to lose you! I promised your ancestor I would protect and guide the next team against Tabuu. And I won't hesitate to pull the four of you out of danger should it come to that.

Sonic- Hold on! You told Mario you could open portals to Subspace, but not out.

Kyrin (telepathically to Sonic)- Doesn't mean I can't pull something…or someone out of Subspace. But since you're still determined to rescue one of my followers, I suppose I can lend you my divine guidance. Since Palutena and Viridi can't reach you.

Mario- Good that you got our backs, Kyrin.

Pit- Can you tell us if Tabuu is in the same room where Pyrrhon is being held?

Kyrin- Surprisingly, he's not. I'm picking my brother's energy coming from his bathroom. Apparently, he's taking care of some private business at the moment.

Kirby- I honestly can't tell if the author was trying to be funny or if he's still suffering a concussion from when Hades hit him on the head.

Mario- Either way, this could be our chance to get Pyrrhon without Tabuu knowing we're here in his house.

(Later in the upper floors of Tabuu's Palace)

Mario, Kirby, Sonic, and Pit were wondering the hallways of the palace.

Pit- Is it just me or does this palace seem a bit empty?

Sonic- You're right, Pit. We haven't seen any enemies since we arrived through Tabuu's basement.

Kirby- If I had to guess, they're all in Smash City battling our friends.

Mario- Still, there were some of Tabuu's followers that weren't in that mob, like Fawful and Fredrick.

Kirby- Or Zero2, but Link told me he did a number on him.

Pit- Kyrin, is Pyrrhon on this floor?

Kyrin (telepathically to Pit)- I think I'm picking him up somewhere on this floor. But I'm having trouble telling which room he's in. Also, I don't think he's alone. So be careful.

Sonic- No problem! I can search most of these rooms at top speed!

Sonic began dashing through a few doors, opening them and closing them just as fast. Kirby noticed a door behind him and quickly opened it. After looking inside, he saw Zero2, but he looked like he was sleeping in a bed with entire eye wrapped up in bandages. Kirby quickly closed the door before he could wake Zero2.

Kirby- I found Zero's room, but I think I can see why he's taking a back seat for this adventure. Link wasn't kidding when he said he did a number on him.

Eventually, they stumble across a big fancy looking door at the end of the hallway.

Pit- Well, this is the only door we haven't checked yet. This must be it.

Mario- But what room does this lead to?

Kyrin (telepathically to Mario)- If I remember correctly, that's Tabuu's throne room.

Sonic- Great, now we're going into his own place of worship!

Kyrin (telepathically to Sonic)- My brother is still in the bathroom. So, he won't be on the other side of the door at least.

Mario opened the door and a spot light was shined on him, Kirby, Sonic, and Pit. Inside the room was a chained up Pyrrhon, but he was being guarded by Lord Fredrick and Fawful, who was using his headgear to act as a spotlight.

Fawful- GAHAHAHAHA! I have fury! Looks like Mario fools came to rescue traitor!

Lord Fredrick- Hang on, Fawful! Something's not right here! Where is everyone in the palace? How did they get into Tabuu's throne room without anyone getting in their way to stop them?

Fawful- Fredrick right…it strange…

Fawful pulls out a security monitor and notices nearly every room in the palace is empty.

Fawful- Huh…? Where everyone go! Subspace empty?!

Pit- I guess Hades wasn't kidding when he said Tabuu wasn't aware of that invasion of Smash City.

Lord Fredrick- What?! They're invading Smash City and without us! Hades! When I get my hands on that worthless Lord of the Underworld, I'll ring his…

Fawful- Fredrick, maybe it not bad we not go. Master Tabuu be very pissed at them when he hears about this. Besides, Master Tabuu told us watch prisoner while he went to can. He be made if we disobey.

Lord Fredrick- I guess you have a point there, Fawful. Still, we can't just let these ****ing assholes release the traitor before Tabuu can use him as leverage against Kyrin.

Fawful- Fawful couldn't agree more, Fredrick. I have fury! Fawful say we make mincemeat out of Mario retards!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Fight for Smash City Begins**

(Back in Smash City)

Dimentio was firing magic attacks at Shantae, but she dodging them with her dance moves. However, Hades turned part of the floor Shantae's left foot was about to step on into quicksand, making her foot sink into the floor.

Pirate Master- Great! Now just stay right there for one more second!

The Pirate Master pointed the cannon on his shoulder at Shantae and fired. But when the smoke cleared, Ty has created a barrier around himself and Shantae using the Bunyips' sacred power.

Shantae- Thanks, Ty. But I can't believe a tech geek like you is actually using magic.

Ty- This isn't magic. It's a sacred spiritual energy from the Bunyips that happens to be thousands of years old.

Shantae- I'm still failing to see the difference there, Ty.

Ty threw his Lavarangs and knocked Dimentio and the Pirate Master against the wall. Meanwhile, Ho-Oh knocked Mega Salamence to the ground with sky attack.

Poke'mon Hunter J- I'm not letting that phoenix make a fool of me again! Ariados, use spider web and cover the whole area up!

Ariados- Ari!

Ariados shot webs all over the areas close to the ceiling and Ho-Oh did get part of his wing stuck in one of the webs.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Hurry, before Ho-Oh can get free! Salamence, draco meteor! Drapion, cross poison!

Mega Salamence and Drapion were about to attack Ho-Oh while he was distracted, but Mega Charizard swooped in and knocked Mega Salamence to the ground with dragon claw before it could attack Ho-Oh. Then two large metallic arms stretched and wrapped themselves around Drapion's body. Turns out Melmetal had grabbed hold of Drapion from behind before pulling Drapion in and performing a wrestling moved called a suplex.

Poke'mon Hunter J- What the…

Ash- Ho-Oh might be the strongest Poke'mon here, but he's not your only opponent, J! Pikachu!

Pikachu- Pika!

Then Pikachu got Ho-Oh's wing free from the web with iron tail.

Ash- Pikachu, thunderbolt! Naganadel, dragon pulse! Ho-Oh, hyper beam!

Pikachu- Pika…**CHUUUUUU!**

Naganadel- Naganadel!

Ho-Oh- As you command, Master Ash! Hyper beam!

The three Poke'mon attack hit Ariados and Poke'mon Hunter J, knocking them to the wall. Meanwhile, Marx spat one of those ice bombs at Yoshi and froze the lower half of Yoshi's body. Then Donkey Kong smash the ice into pieces with his fists and freed Yoshi.

Marx- A brute as always, DK. Let's see how you deal with this!

Marx split his body into two halves as a blackhole was forming. However, Donkey Kong quickly put Marx back together again before the blackhole was complete.

Marx- You idiot! Do you realize what you've just done?!

Donkey Kong- Uh…Stopped your attack?

Marx- There's a reason why I split my body like that when forming the blackholes!

Suddenly, Marx's body acting like it was being imploded from the inside. Then Marx's body was sucked into his own blackhole from the inside-out. Eventually, Marx was launched from his own blackhole and began bouncing around the whole place like a pinball. Eventually, Marx crashed into Poke'mon Hunter J and knocked her back to the ground. After the crash, the words "TILT" appeared in neon light above the area.

Palutena (telepathically to Viridi)- Was that really necessary, Viridi?

Viridi (telepathically to Palutena)- I thought it would add a bit of humor to the situation.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Get the hell off of me, Marx!

Marx- Yeesh! Not my fault! Grouchy bitch!

Ash- Ho-Oh, hit them hard with sky attack!

Ho-Oh charged for Marx and Poke'mon Hunter J, but he was suddenly stopped in his tracks and dropped to the floor.

Ash- Ho-Oh, what's wrong?!

Infinite- I'll tell you, Poke'mon Trainer. I increased the gravity around him, applying thirty times the normal amount of g-force you get on Earth. Your little birdy isn't so tough when brought to ground level!

Before Infinite could gloat more, a metal object quickly swept past the Phantom Ruby's path and Ho-Oh was able to rise to his feet again.

Infinite- Huh?! What's wrong with my…

Infinite looked to his left and saw Link using the Master Sword to absorb the Phantom Ruby's energy.

Infinite- Not this again!

Link- I'm glad you remember! Now have another taste of your own illusion!

Link swung the Master Sword and the Phantom Ruby's power covered Infinite, Poke'mon Hunter J, and Marx. Then the ceiling grew spikes and began to drop on the three. Infinite, Marx, and Poke'mon Hunter J were struggling to keep the spiked ceiling from falling on them.

Marx- Infinite, make your illusion power stop before it crushes us!

Infinite- I can't…this illusion was created by that swordsman…I told you I needed Tabuu's power to prevent the Master Sword from turning the Phantom Ruby against me!

Poke'mon Hunter J- You and your virtual reality illusionary…You all make me sick!

To Link and Ash's eyes, Marx, Infinite, and Poke'mon Hunter J were holding up nothing yet acting like something was crushing them from above.

Ash- They look a bit silly being attack by something that's part of their reality and not ours. Pikachu, volt tackle! Melmetal, gyro ball! Incineroar, darkest lariat!

Pikachu- Pika!

Melmetal- Metal!

Incineroar- (Roar)

Pikachu, Melmetal, and Incineroar's attacks hit Infinite, Poke'mon Hunter J, and Marx and knocked them into the wall.

Sir Grodus- That's is one very impressive sword you have there, Hylian. Perhaps we should try putting that power to good use.

Then a rainbow-colored energy was fired from Grodus' cybernetics on his head and it hit Link's head. Link's eyes began to glow a rainbow color and he looked like he was trying to resist whatever action he was about to perform. Link charged the Master Sword and fired a sword beam and the other members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team. Ash jumped to the left, Luigi ducked under it, and Ty blocked it with the sacred Bunyip energy.

Ty- Owch! Even with me new power, that energy from the Master Sword really stung!

Luigi- Link, you need to fight Grodus' control!

Link- I'm…trying…Look out…I'm about to launch another attack…

Then Donkey Kong jumped in the way of Grodus' brainwaves and was now connecting to Donkey Kong's head.

Sir Grodus- …NO! Something's wrong! The emptiness…void…the cold terrible loneliness…**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Then Sir Grodus' systems nearly exploded as more steam than a teapot rushed out of his head. Then Hades appeared while dressed as a firefighter and sprayed Sir Grodus with a fire extinguisher. When all the steam cleared, Sir Grodus' face was covered in foam that he actually looked like he had a Santa beard and hat.

Marx- Look! It's Santa Clause!

Sir Grodus- Hades…did you really need to use a fire extinguisher?

Hades- I thought it would be funny.

Grodus took the fire extinguisher from Hades and threw it at Hades' head.

Hades- Hey! What's the big idea!

Sir Grodus- All that extinguishing foam you've put into my head had damaged my psychic brainwave program! I can't use it for the rest of this fight now!

Hades- Not like it was doing you much good here. Next time, try using your brainwaves on someone who has a brain.

Donkey Kong- Hey! I do have a brain! I just don't use it that much.

Viridi (telepathically to everyone)- Wow! At this rate, Tabuu's followers might take themselves out! This is too rich!

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- I'll admit, they don't exactly have…teamwork…down, but don't get overconfident. They still pose a threat. You've pulled yourself back together, Link?

Link- Yeah…I think so…

Then Link managed to block Vaati's sword. Vaati tried to make a sneak attack while Link was distorted.

Link- Nice try, but you'll have to do strike quicker next time!

Then Link kicked Vaati in the stomach and knocked him away from Link. But before Vaati could attack Link again, Yoshi wrapped his tongue around Vaati's neck and pulled him inside his mouth. Yoshi laid a large egg after he swallowed Vaati, but Donkey Kong punched the egg and knocked Vaati out of it and into a wall on the other side of the room. However, Vaati was upside-down after he was knocked out of the egg.

Marx- Vaati, you ok? You look like you've seen something horrifying.

Vaati- What I saw when being trapped in that egg…some things are better left unspoken…

Star Dream fired a beam of energy, but Ho-Oh blocked with hyper beam.

Luigi- At this rate, we might destroy Smash City before Mario, Sonic, Kirby, and Pit return! I sure hope they're still ok!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Follower's Stand**

(Back at Tabuu's palace in Subspace)

Fawful and Fredrick moved away from Pyrrhon who was still chained up near Tabuu's throne and approached Mario, Kirby, Sonic, and Pit.

Lord Fredrick- Donkey Kong might not be with them, but I'm gonna enjoy this anyway! Bopping you dumbasses will put us on Master Tabuu's good side.

Fawful- Fawful take red and blue. Fredrick take pinky and chicken wings.

Lord Fredrick- Fine. But remember to leave Mario alive. Master Tabuu still wants to be the one to end him. And if you do it before Master Tabuu can…You might be joining Mephiles…

Fawful- Fawful already know.

Fredrick blew into his horn and made an icy gust of wind come out of it. The ice took the form of a dragon and lunged for Mario, Kirby, Sonic, and Pit. Mario and Sonic jumped to the left while Kirby and Pit dodged to the right. After Mario and Sonic jumped to the left side of the room, a few energy balls were fired at them. Mario and Sonic managed to dodge, but they saw Fawful flying just above them with his headgear.

Fawful- GAHAHAHA! I have fury!

Pit was about try and rush to their aid, but a huge broadsword made of ice blocked Pit's path. Pit looked and saw Fredrick was holding that ice broadsword.

Lord Fredrick- Going somewhere, angel?

Fredrick swung that ice sword, but Pit managed to dodge with a backflip.

Kyrin (telepathically to Pit)- Looks like you and Kirby will have to deal with Fredrick before you can help Mario and Sonic.

Pit- Drat!

Lord Fredrick swung his fist at Pit, but Pit managed to dodge. Pit tried to strike with his Palutena's Bow in its dagger form, but Fredrick blocked with his other arm before knocking Pit back a bit. Fredrick pulled out his horn and blew a blast of ice at Pit. Luckily, Kirby jumped in the way and inhaled the ice. But instead of turning into Ice Kirby, he turned into Snowball Kirby.

Snowball Kirby- One of my Super Abilities?

Kyrin (telepathically to Snowball Kirby)- The snow, ice, and cold Fredrick's power produced is much stronger than anything produced by nature. Especually since the Snowmeds thrive ice and snow. But Kirby, I should warn you that…

Snowball Kirby turned into a giant snowball and charged for Fredrick before Kyrin could finish telling him what he wanted to tell Snowball Kirby. But when the snowball rammed into Fredrick, he was completely unharmed.

Lord Fredrick- Ahh. Refreshing! Thanks for the extra snow, Kirby!

Snowball Kirby- The ice Super Ability…did nothing…

Kyrin (telepathically to Snowball Kirby)- I tried to warn you before you charged for him. The Snowmeds, like Fredrick, thrive from the artic conditions. Meaning he's immune to any an all ice and cold attacks.

Pit- If only we could us the magic from Lady Palutena!

Kyrin (telepathically to Pit)- Hello? Did you forget that I'm still here, Pit?

Pit- You said you weren't coming down to Subspace and…

Kyrin (telepathically to Pit)- Anything Palutena and Viridi can do, I can literally do better. That is why I'm able to talk to you while you're all in Subspace. Observe. Power of Mega Laser!

Then a mega laser was fired at Fredrick. At first, it seemed like how when Pit or Palutena casts it, but this mega laser was revealed to be much more powerful than any mega laser Palutena created once it blasted Lord Fredrick into the wall on the other side of the room and created a creator ten times Fredrick's size in the wall.

Snowball Kirby- WOW! Just…wow…

Pit- He is Tabuu's brother and equal in power. Hey, how about the Power of Dispel? Casting that on Fredrick might temporarily remove his immunity to ice attacks.

Kyrin (telepathically to Pit)- Not a bad idea. You're starting to think a lot like Icarus who also came up with a lot of good ideas.

Pit- Who's Icarus?

Kyrin (telepathically to Pit)- Let's just say he was an angel who was the captain of Palutena's army before you were. I'm sure Palutena could tell you more about him after you've returned from Subspace. For now…Power of Dispel!

Then a bright light shined on Fredrick while he was getting himself back up.

Lord Fredrick- Doesn't look like whatever that spell was worked on me.

Snowball Kirby charged for Fredrick again.

Lord Fredrick- The giant snowball, again? You know that snow won't hurt me!

To Fredrick's surprise, the giant snowball not only hurt him, but knocked him back into the wall.

Lord Fredrick- The snow…hurt me…?

Pit- Power of Dispel usually removes someone's boosted features…or in this case, removes someone's immunity to ice attacks!

Snowball Kirby rushed towards Fredrick again, but Fredrick managed to stop the giant snowball with his bare hands before it crashed into him again.

Lord Fredrick- I don't need my immunity to ice and cold to stop your snow attack! I am just as strong as your buddy, DK, after all!

Lord Fedrick was pushing the giant snowball back, but then Pit jumped on the snowball and began running in the opposite direction of Fredrick to try and help Snowball Kirby run him over.

Snowball Kirby- We might be getting more ground over Fredrick, but he's still holding me back!

Pit- Kyrin, I need the Power of Super Speed! Maybe that will help me push Kirby through Fredrick!

Kyrin (telepathically to Pit)- A bit of warning, Pit. You'll be moving your feet at Sonic's speed casting the Power of Super Speed under my power.

Pit- Just do it, please!

Kyrin (telepathically to Pit)- Very well. Power of Super Speed!

Pit began running, but now he was running at speed that matched that of Sonic's speed. Pit ran so fast on Snowball Kirby's giant snowball so fast, it literally caught fire yet was still a solid snowball.

Pit- A flaming snowball…don't see that every day.

The flames burnt Fredrick's hands, but as soon as he let go, the flaming snowball ran him over and created a fire explosion on impact. Fredrick was covered in soot and parts of his clothes looked burnt.

Lord Fredrick- Fire and ice…can't believe those go together…

Then Fredrick collapsed to the ground. Snowball Kirby made his flaming snowball he was rolling around in vanish and stopped rolling.

Snowball Kirby- Fire and ice can go well with a lot of things. Like that fire and ice galaxy I followed Mario to in the Galaxy 2 remake.

Then Pit collapsed to the ground while having his hand clench his heart which was now beating ten times faster than it normally does.

Snowball Kirby- Pit, are you ok?

Pit- I ran way too fast! I don't know how Sonic runs at this pace all the time! My poor heart can't take running at that speed!

Snowball Kirby- Kyrin, think Pit needs some water?

Meanwhile, Fawful was hovering above Mario and Sonic as he kept firing laser balls from his headgear. Sonic was dodging Fawful's attack easier than Mario with his super speed.

Fawful- Hedgehog speed getting on Fawful's nerves. Fawful fix that!

Fawful's headgear spat out a blackhole similar to the ones Marx makes and a blackhole opened up in the floor of the room. Sonic was able to keep himself from being sucked into the blackhole, but it was appearing that he was running in place while trying to get out of the gravitational pull. But before Sonic could try anything, he saw the vacuum of Fawful's headgear turn into a mouth and attempted to swallow Sonic. However, Fawful's headgear began bouncing up and down like crazy. The vacuum of Fawful's headgear had the mouth closed, it could be seen that something inside of it was bouncing around like a pinball and was starting to throw the headgear and Fawful around the room. While at the same time making those ping sound when Sonic hits a bumper in those pinball stages in Sonic 2. Eventually, Fawful crashed into a wall and the headgear spat out Sonic. However, Sonic was surprisingly wet all over.

Sonic- Ok…I can understand that…thing…having a mouth and tongue…but why is there **REAL** saliva in that headgear?!

Fawful got himself back up.

Fawful- No look at Fawful. Master Tabuu build this headgear Fawful using.

Sonic- Kyrin, **PLEASE** clean me up! This is disgusting!

Then a light quickly flashed over Sonic and Sonic was dry and all cleaned up.

Fawful- Kyrin? So Master Tabuu's brother sent Mario to retrieve traitor Pyrrhon!

Mario- Nah. We came on our own accord. Kyrin just wanted to keep tabs on us. But we don't need Kyrin's help to beat you, Fawful!

Fawful- Mario wish! Fawful put red and blue in wooden boxes! I have fury!

Fawful was about have his headgear spit another blackhole, but the mouth of the headgear was suddenly super glued shut.

Fawful- What the…How did…

Fawful looked behind him and saw Sonic holding a bottle of super glue.

Sonic- Yep, I'm that fast!

Fawful- Oh…****…

Then the blackhole opened up inside the headgear and caused the headgear to blow into pieces. While Fawful was still dazed, Mario got in close. Mario punched Fawful with his right fist, then his left fist, and finally a kick to Fawful's head. Fawful was knocked into the air. But just as Fawful pulled himself together, he saw Sonic in his ball form dashing straight for him. After Sonic hit Fawful with his homing shot, Fawful was splattered flat on the wall.

Sonic- I think Tabuu needs to clean up that green bean staining the wall!

Mario, Kirby, Sonic, and Pit rushed to Pyrrhon and Pit used one of his two daggers that make the Palutena's Bow to cut the padlock on the chains.

Pyrrhon- I can't believe you came to save me. Especially you, Pit. Even after all I've done?

Pit- You were really working for Kyrin, not Tabuu.

Mario- We can talk later! Right now, we need to get back to the portal we used to get in here before Tabuu…

Before Mario could finish that sentence, he heard the sound of clapping coming from behind him.

Mario- Oh ****…please don't tell me…

Mario, Kirby, Sonic, Pit, and Pyrrhon turned their heads towards the door and saw Tabuu leaning his back against the exit while applauding their performance on defeating Fawful and Fredrick.

Tabuu- Oh yes. Well done, Mario. You managed break into my house and take out the two lackies I left to guard traitor. But tell me, were you expecting to run into me, because I can't just let you leave after how you all just broke into my palace and made a mess of the place.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Tabuu 90%**

Tabuu- Oh yes. Well done, Mario. You managed break into my house and take out the two lackies I left to guard traitor. But tell me, were you expecting to run into me, because I can't just let you leave after how you all just broke into my palace and made a mess of the place.

Mario- Tabuu?! How did you know…

Tabuu- Unlike Hades, I don't need to look at the author's drafts to know when someone has opened a portal into Subspace. I've been locked in Subspace for so long, almost nothing can go on without me knowing.

Pit- Then how did Ganondorf snatch that giant formula from your palace's library?

Tabuu- Ganondorf…Hahaha! What Ganondorf didn't know was I let take that giant formula. I mean, I had no use for it and I expected it would all blow up in his face in the end. And boy was I right! HAHAHAHA! Donkey Kong actually sent him flying halfway across the planet…I thought I was never gonna stop rolling on the floor!

Sonic- Then why didn't you come and stop us before we had beaten Fawful and Fredrick and freed your prisoner?

Pyrrhon- Fawful's cooking.

Mario and Snowball Kirby at the same time- Huh…?

Tabuu- OOO…Fawful might be great with spice chicken and other prime meat dishes…but his desserts like his raspberry jam…OOOOOO…that took me back to the time Kyrin and I tried that cake made by that…that Wolf…now that's a memory I wish I could forget. And I was stuck in the bathroom trying to take care of private business. I had to rush to finish everything just to get to you in time. Since I arrived just as you clobbered Fawful and Fredrick. But regardless, this might a good thing. I never got the chance to test out my powers in battle since I've been slowly regaining half of the power Marco stole from me. I might not be at full power, but perhaps 90% will be enough to finish the four you off.

Snowball Kirby- We'll see about that, Tabuu!

Snowball Kirby turned into a giant snowball and tried to roll Tabuu over. But with one finger, Tabuu stopped the giant snow boulder in its tracks.

Tabuu- The Void Spawn, Kimberly's Super Ability powers were barely able to phase me. So, yours won't fare any better.

Tabuu flicked his finger at the snowball and it was immediately flung at Mario, Sonic, Pit, and Pyrrhon at the speed of a bullet being shot out of a revolver. They were barely able to jump out of the way. When the snowball crashed into the wall, Snowball Kirby turned back to normal Kirby and was lying in the middle of a large creator in the wall.

Kirby- (Groan)…I think…I broke my back…

Kirby dropped to the floor, but was as flat as a pancake, similar to when Kirby is flattened in the modern Kirby games.

Tabuu- Hahaha. Too easy.

Then Tabuu turned his head to his right and saw Pit fire a dash charged shot from his Palutena's Bow right at his face. When the light arrow hit, Tabuu was briefly covered in smoke. But when the smoke cleared, Tabuu was unharmed and unblemished.

Tabuu- Is that really all you can do, Pit? Because I honestly didn't feel a thing.

Pit- You're kidding me! It did absolutely nothing?!

Sonic- I know he's stronger than the Chaos Emeralds, but they were at least able to hurt him last time. Let's see if they'll be able to harm Tabuu again!

Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic and fired an energy blast at Tabuu. Tabuu caught the energy blast in his left hand and made it burst in his grip.

Tabuu- True, Chaos was an A ranked god, yet he was strong enough to harm several S ranked, which is my rank. But even most of the other S ranked didn't come close to anyone in my family.

Super Sonic dashed at top speed that he was moving too fast for the naked eye. However, Tabuu took one step backwards and sidestepped Super Sonic's spin dash attack. Before Super Sonic could react, Tabuu kicked Super Sonic in the chest and knocked him into the ceiling and almost straight through it. Super Sonic fell from the ceiling, but Mario and Pyrrhon managed to catch him before he hit the floor. Super Sonic did cough up a little bit of blood after he was caught.

Super Sonic- Damn it…(cough)…I think Tabuu fractured some of my ribs…

Tabuu was moving in closer, but something happened Tabuu wasn't expecting.

Kyrin (telepathically to everyone)- Power of Explosive Flame!

Then a massive fireball exploded in front of Tabuu. Tabuu used his arms to try and block the flames, but they knocked him back and actually managed to hurt him.

Tabuu- Kyrin…I should've known you'd be keeping tabs on your little monkey boy. Just like you did with your last two little monkeys, Marco and Loewy.

Kyrin (telepathically to Super Sonic and Kirby)- Power of Healing!

Suddenly, Super Sonic and Kirby were feeling ok. Kirby's back wasn't feeling broken anymore and his energy was restored when he's usually drained after using a Super Ability. And Super Sonic's ribs were feeling better and stopped coughing up blood.

Kyrin (telepathically to Mario)- I might've healed your friends, but you really need to get out of there! Tabuu is too strong for you to fight without the other members of the team to assist you!

Mario- Easier said than done, Kyrin! Because I think Tabuu knows that as well!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Followers Fight Back**

Tabuu stood between Mario and the exit to Tabuu's throne room as he stood there grinning, waiting for Mario and the others to make a move.

Kirby- What is Tabuu up to?

Mario- It's obvious. He's waiting to see if we plan to fight or flee. Pyrrhon, can you fight?

Pyrrhon- Sorry Mario, but Tabuu drained me of my powers after Fawful exposed me. I'm afraid I'm completely useless until I can recover my powers.

Mario- If that's the case…Sonic, get Pyrrhon to the portal to Smash City. Kirby, Pit, and I will distract Tabuu and follow you after you've gotten Pyrrhon out of here.

Pit- What now?!

Super Sonic- Not very comfortable abandoning you three to Tabuu!

Mario- You're not. You're more than welcome to get us out after you've gotten Pyrrhon out. Sneaking passed a distracted Tabuu should be easy with your speed.

Super Sonic- Hope you're right…

Super Sonic quickly grabbed Pyrrhon by the wrist and dashed for the door. However, when Super Sonic touched the door, him and Pyrrhon were immediately electrocuted the second Super Sonic touched the doorknob. Super Sonic and Pyrrhon fell backwards and landed on the floor on their backs. Not long after, they saw Tabuu standing above them. Although he looked upside-down from their point of view.

Tabuu- Going somewhere, Sonic? You didn't think I'd let you escape with my bargaining chip to trap Kyrin that easily. Foolish little hedgehog.

Kirby- How did Tabuu…

Tabuu- I built this palace after that dick, Marco Mario, put me in here. Had to have some roof over my head for the last 1,000 years. And because this palace was created from my power, I can literally manipulate anything and everything within it. It's pretty much the same thing with Palutena and her Skypalace or my father and his Crystal Monastery.

Pit- He's right. Lady Palutena can usually manipulate anything in her Skypalace.

Tabuu- In short, you'll have to beat me if you want to even leave my throne room.

Super Sonic and Pyrrhon got back up.

Super Sonic- Shit!

Mysterious voice- Hedgehog not know half of it!

Mario- That voice…don't tell me…

Mario, Kirby, and Pit looked towards the wall where Sonic splattered Fawful to and saw that Fawful had gotten back up.

Kirby- Fawful's back?!

Another mysterious voice- Not just him!

Then they turned the other side of the room and saw Fredrick was back on his feet as well.

Lord Fredrick- Master Tabuu, I know you want to fight, but let us in on this fight! Fawful and I owe them payback for how they humiliated us earlier in the fanfiction.

Tabuu- Do as you wish. But you might want to be careful. You and Fawful could get in the line of fire from my attacks. I am much more powerful now that I'm at 90%.

Fawful- No problem, Master Tabuu! Hehehe! I have fury!

Then Tabuu's mark appeared on both Fawful and Fredrick's left palms as they activated Tabuu's power to increase their strength.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Fate of Smash City**

(Back in Smash City)

Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Ash, Ty, and Shantae were still holding their ground defending Smash City from Tabuu's followers.

Ash- Ho-Oh, sacred fire!

Ho-Oh used sacred fire and knocked away Hades, Poke'mon Hunter J, and the Quinking.

Quinking- That sure is one strong Poke'mon you got there. Much stronger than any of the other Poke'mon I've seen you or J use.

Poke'mon Hunter J- That's because Ho-Oh is a legendary Poke'mon which are much stronger and any ordinary Poke'mon.

Quinking- I see that, J. And I think I know just how to even the odds…

Then the Quinking turned into the form of Ho-Oh.

Ho-Oh- What's going on?!

Quinking (in Ho-Oh's voice)- I have the power to turn into anyone I've seen. I can even take on the powers and abilities of whoever I take the form of. Now let's see how you and that Poke'mon Trainer like it when a legendary Poke'mon's power is used against you!

The Quinking fired hyper beam and the real Ho-Oh countered with his hyper beam. Smoke covered the room, but Ho-Oh and the Quinking continued to clash through the smoke with sky attack. When the smoke cleared, everyone was having trouble telling which one was Ho-Oh and which one was really the Quinking.

Luigi- Which one's which?!

Shantae- Ash, try giving Ho-Oh a command. Maybe that will help us tell with is the real one.

Ash- I don't think that will work. The Quinking will follow the command like Ho-Oh will to keep up this charade. Besides, I think I have another way of telling which is the real Ho-Oh…

Ash looked at the Ho-Oh on the left at first, but when Ash looked at the Ho-Oh on the right, the expression in his eyes changed.

Ash- Melmetal, double iron bash on the right Ho-Oh!

Melmetal stretched both of its arms and threw its fists into the Ho-Oh on the right's face.

Ho-Oh on the right- Master Ash…what are you…

Ash- Pikachu, thunderbolt! Lycanroc, stone edge!

Pikachu- Pika…**CHUUUUUUUU!**

Lycanroc- (Howl)

The two Poke'mon attacks hit the Ho-Oh on the right side of the room and created a smoke cloud. Out of the smoke cloud came the Quinking before he was slammed into the wall behind him.

Quinking- How did you know I wasn't the real Ho-Oh?!

Ash- I might not have caught Ho-Oh in a poke'ball and I haven't done much battling with Ho-Oh yet since he only comes when I really need him. However, I am still his current master and as a Poke'mon Trainer, I share a special bond with the Poke'mon that trust in me and are willing to fight by my side! Team Rocket once tried a similar trick to try and fool Pikachu into letting them capture him. But it failed just as bad as your attempt to impersonate Ho-Oh!

Ho-Oh- Wow, Master Ash! You really are just like Master Calmly was before you! I'm touched!

Hades helped the Quinking to his feet.

Quinking- That electric and rock attacks…why did they do more damage to me while I had transformed into Ho-Oh?!

Hades- That's because in the world of Poke'mon, Poke'mon have weaknesses depending on what type they are. For instance, a fire type is weak to rock and a flying is weak to electric. And Ho-Oh is a fire and flying type.

Ash- Your turn, Ho-Oh! Sacred fire!

Ho-Oh- This is for trying to impersonate me! Sacred fire!

Ho-Oh used sacred fire and knocked Hades and the Quinking back into the wall.

Poke'mon Hunter J- I had hope to save this for after we had defeated Ash and the others heroes, but Ho-Oh is posing too much of a threat.

Poke'mon Hunter J points her petrification device on her arm at Ho-Oh while he was still distracted with Hades and the Quinking.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Tabuu has upgraded my petrification beam with god technology. So, it should work on you this time, Ho-Oh!

But before Poke'mon Hunter J could fire it, what looked like a mechanical spider drone suddenly stuck to her arm cannon. And as soon as Poke'mon Hunter J noticed it, an electrical pulse was administrated from the drone and electrocuted her entire left arm.

Poke'mon Hunter J- GAHHHHH! Get it off of me!

Poke'mon Hunter J threw off her arm cannon right before the electrical surge blew it to pieces. When Poke'mon Hunter J looked to her left, she saw Ty still having the Bunyip's sacred energy surrounding his body and holding what looked like a detonator for explosives in his paw.

Ty- Sorry shela, but nobody knows tech better than me!

Poke'mon Hunter J- I'll make you pay for that! Drapion, pin missile on that orange shag rug!

Drapion- Drapion!

Drapion fired its attack at Ty, but Ty created a shield using the Bunyip's sacred energy to block the attack. However, Hades took the opportunity to jump behind Ty.

Hades- Guess who!

Hades tried to punch Ty in the face, but his fist literally turned to dust the second he touched the glowing red aura around Ty's body.

Hades- Well…this is a curveball…

Then Hades was knocked away from Ty and to the ground with one blast from the Bunyip's sacred energy Ty shot at him.

Viridi (telepathically to Ty)- Now that is hilarious! Hades getting knocked on his own ass and eating his words!

Hades got back up and managed to regrow his right fist instantly.

Hades- Damn it! It appears that spiritual energy Ty as gain is just as harmful to the gods as the Master Sword! I literally can't touch him while he keeps that power active around his body like that!

Meanwhile, Infinite was struggling to avoid Shantae's attacks. Shantae was apparently using her dance moves to swing her legs at him. Shantae managed to land a kick and knock Infinite to the floor and crack his mask a bit. But before Shantae could make another move, a claw reached out of the shadows underneath her and grabbed her.

Black Doom- Gotta! Strike the genie girl now, Infinite!

Infinite got back up and began moving in on Shantae.

Infinite- With pleasure. This will be for breaking my mask…

Suddenly, a large monkey paw grabbed Infinite's head and pulled him away. In fact, the hand was bigger than Infinite's head itself. Then Infinite was crunched up into a ball by Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong- I might not have a softball on hand, but you'll do to show everyone my world-famous pitching!

Then Donkey Kong threw Infinite into a wall like a baseball being pitched in a game and almost knocked Infinite through the wall.

Infinite- I can't feel me spin…

Infinite eventually falls off the wall and onto the floor. Back with Shantae, she manages to use her genie magic to make the claw grabbing hold of her vanish and pull Black Doom out of the shadow he was hiding his body in.

Shantae- You need better manner, Black Doom! That is no way to treat a lady!

Then Shantae fired a bolt of lightning at Black Doom, but he countered with an energy blast of his own. At the same time, Luigi was trying to use his jump attacks on Dimentio, but Dimentio levitated to the top of the room to keep himself out of even Luigi's reach.

Luigi- What's the matter, Dimentio?! Too scared to fight me face to face?

Dimentio- Why not just use your jumping skills, Mr. L. Your jumping powers are supposed to be superior to Mario's.

Luigi tried to jump to try and reach Dimentio, but he moved higher up and Luigi tried.

Dimentio- If you won't be able to hit me, I might as well strike from a distance! Ciao, Mr. L!

Dimentio fired a few magic beams at Luigi, but Luigi managed to dodge.

Luigi- Palutena, Viridi, a flying powerup item, please!

Viridi (telepathically to Luigi)- At least you're asking more politely, Luigi. Since you asked so nicely…

Then a super feather appeared in front of Luigi.

Luigi- Thank you, Viridi!

Luigi ate the super feather and turned into Cape Luigi and flew up to meet Dimentio in the air.

Dimentio- So Mr. L has decided to bring a flying super power to the fight.

Cape Luigi- You won't be so smug when I stomp on your face!

Dimentio fired a few magic beams at Cape Luigi, but Cape Luigi managed to dodge and was moving in closer to Dimentio.

Dimentio- Ok Marx, you can spring the trap now…uh…Marx…?

While Dimentio was distracted, Cape Luigi hit Dimentio with a jump attack and almost made him drop to the ground.

Dimentio- Why did Marx not attack Luigi?! Forget that twat! I'll just…

Suddenly, one of Yoshi's egg bombs smacked Dimentio in the face and knocked him into a wall. When Dimentio got up, he saw Marx was trapped inside that egg bomb Yoshi threw at him.

Marx- I couldn't spring the trap, because Yoshi swallowed me and put me in an egg before I could. And Vaati was right…that is something I wish I could forget seeing…

Dimentio- Could you at least get off of me, Marx?

Link was clashing swords with the Pirate Master. Link's sword skills were obviously superior to the Pirate Master since Link was putting the Pirate Master more on the defense. Link knocked the Pirate Master a few steps back after the Pirate Master was barely able to block Link swinging the Master Sword at him.

Pirate Master- Shit! This Hylian is better than I thought! Even without the Master Sword, his swordplay is that of a master!

Before Link could strike again, Vaati tried to jump Link from behind. Luckily, Link dodged Vaati's sword swing.

Vaati- Your head will be mine yet, Link!

Link- In your dreams, Vaati!

Vaati swung his sword at Link, but Link easily blocked it with his sword and was even pushing Vaati back. The Pirate Master also tried to attack Link from behind, but Link used his shield held in his other hand to block. Then Link kicked Vaati in the chest and knocked him away from Link. Then Link pulled out a bomb and placed it inside the Pirate Master's ribcage, since he's a skeleton and all.

Pirate Master- No fair…

Then Link jumped back before the bomb blew up and pieces of the Pirate Master rained down. The Pirate Master's head landed on Vaati's lap before he could get up.

Pirate Master- Vaati, would you minds helping me put myself back together? My bones scattered all over the place.

Vaati- Sorry, Pirate Master. But I still have a score with Link!

Vaati then tosses the Pirate Master's head over his shoulder before charging for Link again.

Pirate Master- Some teammate you are, Vaati! I know you're obsessed with revenge on the swordsman, but I will get you for this if we make it out of this alive!

Then the Pirate Master's head landed in Donkey Kong's paw.

Pirate Master- And now I'm in the hands of the muscle-bound ape…this just keeps getting worse…

Donkey Kong- You have no idea…Hey Hades, heads up!

Then Donkey Kong pitched the Pirate Master's head like he did with Infinite's body and it went flying towards Hades. Hades managed to get a quick glimpse at the Pirate Master's head before it hit his like a dodgeball.

Hades- To the author: if all these beatings on me throughout this chapter, since I'm being beaten up the most so far, are because I attacked and knocked you out…I apologize and promise to never do it again! Now can you please remove the bullseye you've put on me?

Then Hades falls to the floor with the Pirate Master's face still in his eye.

Viridi (telepathically to Hades)- How pathetic. The once Lord of the Underworld, stooping to cheating by looking at the author's drafts and forcing him to play along with your little ambush. And still if backfires on you in the worst way imaginable!

Palutena (telepathically to Hades)- You might've forced the author to play your little game, but that doesn't mean he still can't have the good guys turn it around regardless.

Hades- Oh, shut the **** up, bitches! Who asked for your advice anyway?!

Viridi (telepathically to Ty)- Hey Ty…

Then Ty touched the top of Hades' head with one finger from behind and Hades' head turned to stone since Ty still had the Bunyip's sacred power active. Hades' head crumbles to dust before another head grows in its place.

Hades- You know, Ty, you and that spiritual energy you got from Nandu Gili are starting to become as irksome as Pitty Pat! And that makes me really mad!

Meanwhile, Ho-Oh had grabbed hold of Sir Grodus with his claws and flew to the top of the room.

Sir Grodus- Put me down, you overgrown Thanksgiving dinner!

Ash- You heard him, Ho-Oh! Sky drop!

Ho-Oh- Happy landings, chrome dome!

Ho-Oh let go of Grodus and let him fall from the ceiling and onto the floor. This caused a tiny crack to appear on Grodus' head.

Sir Grodus- According to Hades, electric attacks do more damage to flying Poke'mon. So, let's see how you like my lighting, little birdy!

Grodus fired a few bolts of lightning from his staff, but Ho-Oh managed to dodge them. But then all of the lightning from Grodus' staff was suddenly redirected to Pikachu's tail once Pikachu used iron tail.

Sir Grodus- Hey! You can't use your Pikachu as a lightning rod!

Ash- I just did! You fight one of my Poke'mon, you fight me and the rest of my friends! Pikachu, iron tail!

Pikachu- Pikachu Pi!

Grodus blocked Pikachu's iron tail with his staff, but Pikachu's tail still contained the excess electricity from Grodus' lightning attack from earlier. And all that electricity went into Grodus head where all of his cybernetics were.

Sir Grodus- **AAAAAAAHHH!** Systems overloading! Circuits misfiring! Program malfunctioning! Then they frame of Grodus' head changed from blue to bright red and steam erupted from his head again. But like before, Hades sprayed him with a fire extinguisher to cool him down again. The foam didn't make him look like Santa this time, but Sir Grodus was still covered in it. Grodus grabbed Hades by the neck and pulled his face to his.

Sir Grodus- The fire extinguisher…again!

Hades- How else was I gonna cool you down?

Ash- Charizard, blast burn! Melmetal, flash cannon!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Melmetal- Metal!

Melmetal hit Sir Grodus with flash cannon and Mega Charizard hit Hades with blast burn before knocking them into the wall again.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Salamence, hyper beam!

Mega Salamence- (ROAR)

Ash- Ho-Oh, stop that hyper beam with yours!

Then Ho-Oh fired hyper beam to block Mega Salamence's hyper beam and created a smoke cloud. Then Ash looked behind him and noticed Shantae was still fighting Black Doom. Black Doom threw a fireball at Shantae, but she dodged and smacked Black Doom in the face with her hair whip. But as soon as Shantae landed after that attack, a box of energy appeared and trapped her inside of it.

Dimentio- Don't bother, silly girl. You won't be able to move while you're in my dimensional box.

Black Doom- I didn't need your help, you know.

Dimentio- Less talking, more eliminating!

Before Dimentio or Black Doom could attack Shantae, Naganadel struck Black Doom from behind with x-scissor. Then Incineroar knocked Dimentio away from Shantae with darkest lariat. After Dimentio was knocked to the ground, the box trapping Shantae vanished.

Shantae- Gee! Thanks, you two.

Incineroar- (Roar)

Naganadel- Naganadel!

Meanwhile, Marx was trying to shoot those rainbow-colored arrows from his wings at Yoshi. Yoshi was able to dodge them and lash his tongue at Marx. However, Marx avoided the tongue.

Marx- Not this time, Yoshi!

Then Marx lashes his tongue and wraps it around Yoshi.

Marx- Let's see how you like it!

Then Marx pulls Yoshi into his mouth.

Marx- Hmm…doesn't look like I'll gain any copy ability from Yoshi. I'll just swallow him anyway! Payback for turning me into an egg! Hold on, why did Yoshi's taste change?

Then a Yoshi egg rolled out of Marx's mouth and shattered some of Marx's teeth on the exit.

Yoshi- Yoshi also turn Yoshi into egg for egg roll attack.

Before Marx could attack Yoshi, Luigi grabbed Marx from behind and threw him Super Mario 64 style. Marx crashed into Infinite and what little of the Pirate Master's body Infinite was able to put back together. At the same time, Donkey Kong and the Quinking who had taken the form of Lord Fredrick were at arms lock, trying to gain ground over the other.

Donkey Kong- You think Fredrick's form will do you any good?

Quinking (in Lord Fredrick's voice)- Fredrick is just as strong as you are, DK! It should be sufficient!

But little did the Quinking know, Harpie Shantae was hovering just above the Quinking before turning into Elephant Shantae and began to drop from above him. The Quinking quickly let got of Donkey Kong and tried to stop Elephant Shantae from crashing into him. But while he was holding up Elephant Shantae, Donkey Kong swung his Monkey Punch into the Quinking's face and knocked him to the ground. Also changing him from the form of Fredrick back to his original form. Elephant Shantae turned back to normal Shantae and she and Donkey Kong tried to catch their breath.

Shantae- (Gasp) I don't know…(Gasp)…how much longer we can keep this up…

Donkey Kong- I know! They won't back down as much as we won't!

Link and Vaati were clashing swords, but Vaati let his guard down and Link took that opportunity to strike. Link shattered Vaati's sword and knocked him to the ground in front of Tabuu's other followers. Vaati got up, but all of Tabuu's followers were also showing signs of fatigue and exhaustion, just like Luigi and the others were.

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- This is starting to go on for far too long! You'll need to drive them out of Smash City, now!

Link- Easier said than done, Palutena. We're all but spent. And by the look of things, so are they.

Then Pikachu notices a Z-Crystal fall out of Ash's backpack and approaches it. Pikachu realizes which Z-Crystal it is and rushes it over to Ash.

Pikachu- Pika pi! Pi Pikachu!

Ash- What? My fire type Z-Crystal…? Wait a minute! I think I know what you mean, Pikachu!

Ash put the fire Z-Crystal in his Z-Ring and turned to face Ho-Oh.

Ash- Ho-Oh, I have a Z-Crystal that will let me use the fire Z-Move, Inferno Overdrive. What do you say we see what this does to your sacred fire?

Poke'mon Hunter J- NO! You wouldn't dare!

Ho-Oh- Oh goodie! My first Z-Move! Master Calmly never had me use a Z-Move before. He always had his Pikachu use the Z-Move. This should be fun!

Marx- Uh…is this bad?

Poke'mon Hunter J- Ho-Oh is powerful enough on its own, but with a Z-Move…

Hades- I've heard enough! We need to stop that birdy before they blow us back to Subspace!

Marx and Hades tried to rush Ash, but Ty shot a beam of that sacred energy to knock them back.

Ty- Do it now, mate!

Ash- Ho-Oh, fire type Z-Move! Inferno Overdrive!

Ho-Oh created a massive fireball that almost felt hotter than the sun and launched it at Tabuu's followers.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Uh…Salamence, hyper beam! Drapion, poison type Z-Move, Acid Downpour! Ariados, bug buzz!

Mega Salamence- (ROAR)

Drapion- Drapion!

Ariados- Ari!

The two Poke'mon attacks and Drapion's Z-Move collided with Ho-Oh's Z-Move, but they did nothing to slow it down. Soon, Ho-Oh's Inferno Overdrive engulfed Tabuu's followers in a huge firey explosion. When the smoke cleared, all of them were down for the count. Mega Salamence reverted back to its normal form and twitched while lying on the ground in excruciating pain. Same thing with Drapion and Ariados. Marx was covered in soot and his eyes looked completely empty as he moaned in pain on the floor. The Quinking was twitching while lying on the floor, but he changed into a different form at random with each twitch, like first he'd be in the form of Mario and the next he'd look like Pit or Sonic. Poke'mon Hunter was covered in soot, but she was out cold and lying on top of Hades who also couldn't move. However, Hades seemed to be enjoying the situation.

Hades- I might not…be able to move…but great work putting this chick on top of me!

Then Hades weakly winks and points at the readers. Sir Grodus apparently had the cybernetics in his head smashed open and electrical sparks and wires were coming out of the exposed frame while Grodus' body kept twitching and sparking. The Pirate Master was still in pieces, but all of his bones looked chard and black. Star Dream looked like it was falling apart and ready to explode at any moment. Black Doom, Vaati, Dimentio, and Infinite were in now better shape than the rest of Tabuu's followers. Then a black vortex opened up beneath each of them and all of Tabuu's followers were pulled back into Subspace.

Luigi- I can't believe it…We did it!

Luigi dropped to the floor on his butt and began taking a sigh of relief.

Yoshi sat next to Luigi.

Yoshi- Yeah…we did…

Soon, everyone was sitting down, trying to recover their strength after all that battling. Even Ash's Poke'mon and Ho-Oh were exhausted.

Donkey Kong- I could all the bananas from a single tree!

Link- Let's hope Mario, Sonic, Kirby, and Pit can pull through on their part too.

Ash- I'm sure they will! Mario hasn't let us down since he built this team and I doubt he will today.

Ty deactivated the Bunyips sacred energy as he took a seat on the floor.

Ty- I agree, Ash. Mario will pull through like he has been these last five seasons.

Ho-Oh- Now that I look at you all, you all do strongly resemble the previous team that my first master, Calmly, was a part of. And I'm beginning to doubt that's a coincidence.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Does the Spy Live…?**

(Back in Tabuu's Palace in Subspace)

Tabuu, Fawful, and Fredrick surrounded Mario, Kirby, Super Sonic, Pit, and Pyrrhon like a triangle.

Pit- This might get tricky for us, Mario!

Mario- I know! Especially with Tabuu himself in the mix! Probably our best option would be to try and divide the group.

Super Sonic- Ok then…I'll take Fawful.

Pit- And I'll take Fredrick.

Mario- That leaves you and me to deal with Tabuu, Kirby.

Kirby- I'm shuttering just thinking about it!

Tabuu- Even if you had Sonic and Pit helping you…hell! Even if you had the rest of your team, your chances of standing a chance against me now that I've regained 90% are grim at best. Even your ancestor's team didn't walk away from that fight unscathed. Marco and those chumps might've beaten me, but they all took a heavy beating before I fell.

Mario- They still beat you, regardless.

Tabuu- I don't think you understand the full picture here, Mario. So let me spell it out to you and Kirby. Even if you retards somehow get lucky and escape with Pyrron, you'll still won't be safe. And neither will Kyrin once I get out of Subspace! Once I regain 100% of my power…not only will I be at full strength…I'll be powerful enough to undo the curse my father put on me to keep me leashed to Subspace! And I'll be coming for you and your friends once I'm out.

Kirby- Is Tabuu telling the truth?

Kyrin (telepathically to Kirby)- I'm not sure if Tabuu can, but it would take a powerful S ranked god break father's curse. It could be possible if he does regain full power. But you seriously don't want him to reach 100%. He's already difficult enough for you all to fight as it is.

Mario- Kyrin, a powerup please?

Kyrin (telepathically to Mario)- Will this do?

Then a red star appeared in front of Mario.

Mario- The red star is perfect! The ultra form is my strongest powerup form.

Mario ate the red star and turned into Ultra Mario and fired a white fireball at Tabuu. However, even Ultra Mario's fire did nothing to Tabuu.

Tabuu- You'll have to do better than that, Mario. I'm powerful enough withstand most of your attacks without feeling a thing. Even though I'm not perfected yet.

Kirby- Is he referring to that long white flowing hair he now has?

Tabuu fired an energy blast at Ultra Mario, but Kirby jumped in the way and inhaled it. But that turned out to be a huge mistake for Kirby. Instead of swallowing Tabuu's attack, first his body changed to a bright red from his usual pink, smoke burst from the sides of Kirby's head, and the sound of an alarm bell ringing could be heard in the background. Eventually, the energy blast exploded in Kirby's mouth. After the smoke cleared, Kirby was covered in soot and there were X's in place where his eyes should be.

Kirby- Wow…that was one spicy meatball…

Kirby collapsed to the ground after that.

Ultra Mario- Kirby!

Tabuu- **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** Oh man! That gag never gets old!

Ultra Mario- You've seen that before?

Tabuu- That Void Spawn, Kimberly, she tried to do the same thing to protect Marco from my attacks. It exploded in her face too! HAHAHA!

Ultra Mario dashed for Tabuu and punched him in the chest. However, Tabuu didn't even flinch or move. In fact, it appeared that blow did nothing to Tabuu.

Ultra Mario- What the…?!

Tabuu- Not surprised there. You're about as strong as Marco and even he couldn't even scratch me without his little friends to back him up. Only he fought me at 100%.

Then Tabuu smacked Ultra Mario and knocked him to the ground.

Tabuu- But you might not be around to see me regain my full power.

Before Tabuu could attack Ultra Mario, a giant sword was swung at Tabuu from behind, but Tabuu caught it with one hand. Tabuu turned around and saw Ultra Sword Kirby was the one who swung that sword at him.

Tabuu- Kirby, I see you're back on your feet and turned into one of your Super Abilities. No doubt thanks to Kyrin assisting you.

Ultra Sword Kirby- Damn it! I can't even make him budge!

Ultra Mario- I really can't believe this! Sure, Tabuu was always more powerful than any of us, but our attacks were at least able to hurt him…but now…

Meanwhile, Fawful lunched the mouth of his headgear at Super Sonic, but Super Sonic dodged it and began dashing around Fawful.

Fawful- Hedgehog now even faster now that he turn gold…but Fawful stronger too with Master Tabuu's power! I have fury!

Fawful had his headgear spit out a spread of energy blasts, hoping to hit Super Sonic with at least one of those shots. However, Super Sonic appeared just above Fawful and kicked him over the head. Fawful's skull began to get cracked (Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-Ray style) before Super Sonic struck Fawful with an uppercut and fractured his jaw (Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-Ray style). Then Super Sonic wrapped it up with a kick to the chest fractured Fawful's ribs (Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 style) and knocked Fawful into a wall. Fawful used Tabuu's power to heal his internal injuries.

Fawful- Dimentio right…that smarts when hit by gold hedgehog's attack. But hedgehog not great, it god's power him mooching off of by using emeralds! Fawful think it time to play more unusual…

Fawful's headgear spat out a smokescreen and had it surround Super Sonic. Super Sonic was about to perform the blow all the smoke away with his blue tornado, but the mouth of Fawful's headgear jumped out and tried to bite Super Sonic. Super Sonic grabbed the cord of the headgear, but when he pulled it in, there was no one wearing the headgear.

Super Sonic- Huh…?

Then Fawful appeared behind Super Sonic with a laser gun pointed at him.

Fawful- Fawful fooled demigod!

Then Fawful shot Super Sonic in the back with that laser and knocked him into a wall. As Super Sonic got back up, he felt a little weakened for some reason.

Fawful- Hedgehog not feeling right? Fawful's new laser not only damage hedgehog while in god form, but drain rings too, making gold hedgehog change back to blue sooner! And Fawful no need wear headgear to operate it! HAHAHAHA! I have fury!

The headgear hovered next to Fawful and licked its chops. It lunched its mouth at Super Sonic again, but Sonic dodged it like the last time. But while Super Sonic was distracted, Fawful fired that ring draining laser again. Super Sonic managed to dodge it at well and began dashing around the room again.

Fawful- Damn that speed! Fawful had trouble hitting gold hedgehog at this rate…unless…

Fawful pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it.

Fawful- Headgear, use blackhole maker again!

The headgear spat another blackhole at the wall and it began to try and suck Super Sonic up. Super Sonic appeared to be jogging in place while trying to break free from the blackhole's gravitational pull.

Fawful- Hold pose! Fawful ready to take shot!

Then Fawful pulled out that laser again and fired it at Super Sonic. But as soon as Fawful fired, Super Sonic smirked and instantly vanished before the laser could hit him.

Fawful- What?! How hedgehog…

Super Sonic appeared right behind him and kicked the laser gun into the blackhole.

Super Sonic- I'm strong and fast enough to break way from the blackhole in this form! I just needed you show your little gun again to get my rings back.

Then hundreds of rings were spat out of the blackhole and Super Sonic quickly grabbed them all back.

Super Sonic- And now that I have my rings back…

Super Sonic charged up for a light speed attack until he was glowing with energy.

Super Sonic- Ready…**GOOOOOO!**

Then Super Sonic dashed off at such speed, Fawful or his headgear didn't see all the blows coming. Fawful was beaten to a pulp and knocked against the wall with one lenses of his glasses cracked and his body bleeding all over. His headgear was left in the same state Sonic leaves Eggman's robots in and what was left of it was lying on the floor next to Fawful. Meanwhile, Pit had his Palutena's Bow in its two daggers form as he used them to block Fredrick's broadsword made of ice.

Pit- Geeze…he really is as strong as DK…and that sample of Tabuu's power…only makes it worse…

Lord Fredrick- Too much for you, you flightless chicken? Surrender now, and I'll only clip one wing!

Pit- Not in your life, walrus!

Pit managed to push back Fredrick and strike with his two daggers and cut Fredrick's chest. Fredrick flinched a bit, but used Tabuu's power to heal the gash on his chest.

Pit- Kyrin, I need the Power of Flight!

Then Pit's wings lit up and Pit flew off from the ground. Fredrick looked up and saw Pit shoot a few light arrows at him from above. One light arrow cut into Fredrick's arm.

Lord Fredrick- Damn that angel! You think you're safe from me up there? I'm afraid you haven't checked the weather forecast.

Fredrick pulled out his horn, blew into it, and created a huge storm cloud. The cloud surrounded Pit and swept him with a huge blizzard. Pit tried to dodge it, but part of his right wing was frozen and Pit fell to the floor.

Pit- My wing!

Kyrin (telepathically to Pit)- I'm afraid you can't use the Power of Flight until you can get all that ice off.

Lord Fredrick- What's the little birdie supposed to do now that his wings won't fly anymore? Hehehe.

Pit- I ain't a one trick pony! Planted a little something behind you before you iced my wing.

Fredrick turned around and saw a Medusa head cannon behind him right before it fired and turned Fredrick to stone. Pit pulls out an Upperdash Arm and punches Fredrick in the face with it. Fredrick is freed from the stone incasing, but part of his jaw snaps out of place. But Fredrick uses Tabuu's power fix his jaw.

Fredrick- This kid is getting on my nerves. I'll just create the biggest blizzard I can muster and shatter you to pieces!

Fredrick pulled out his horn again and put all of Tabuu's power into it before blowing on his horn. A huge blizzard was fired from Fredrick's horn and was being aimed at Pit. However, a reflective wall appeared in front of Pit and reflected Fredrick's blizzard right back at him and froze Fredrick solid.

Pit- The Power of Reflect worked on him even with Tabuu's power active?!

Kyrin (telepathically to Pit)- It won't work on Tabuu, but casting the Power of Reflect under me can work against his followers.

Pit- Wow! You really can do this better than Lady Palutena! …Uh…don't tell her I said that!

Kyrin (telepathically to Pit)- It will be our little secret. (Winks)

Meanwhile, Tabuu had knocked Ultra Sword Kirby through one of the columns in the throne room. While Ultra Sword was trying to get himself back up, Tabuu had grabbed Ultra Mario by the neck and held him over his head. Ultra Mario managed to create a fully charged white fireball and blast Tabuu in the face with it. But when the smoke cleared, Tabuu was completely unharmed.

Ultra Mario- You've got to be kidding me!

Tabuu- Afraid not, Mario. I did feel the heat, but it appears none of you can even harm me while I have 90% at my disposal.

Tabuu punched Ultra Mario in the face and knocked him to the floor. While Ultra Mario was trying to get back up, Tabuu began moving closer to attack Ultra Mario again. Tabuu stopped for a moment, made a peace sign over his left shoulder, and caught Ultra Sword Kirby's sword in between his middle and index finger as Ultra Sword Kirby tried to attack him from behind. Then Tabuu flung Ultra Sword Kirby over his shoulder and into the wall on the other side of the room. Then Tabuu held his right arm out and caught Super Sonic before his spin could hit him. Then with lightning fast reflexes, Tabuu pressed his other hand over Super Sonic and scrunched him. When Tabuu lightened his grip, Super Sonic's body was now accordion-like and Super Sonic had a look of extreme pain on his face.

Super Sonic- …ouch…

Tabuu pulled Super Sonic up to his face.

Tabuu- Believe me…this is nothing compared to what comes next. Hey Kirby, think fast!

Like how Donkey Kong threw the Pirate Master's head at Hades like a dodgeball in the previous chapter, Tabuu threw Super Sonic at Ultra Sword Kirby and the two collided heads before being knocked to the floor.

Ultra Sword Kirby- Geezes! What's your head made of, Sonic?!

Super Sonic- Actually, I think it's the fact Tabuu threw me at you as fast as I could run. Shit…the whole room is spinning…

Then Pit rush for Tabuu from behind with the two daggers that make the Palutena's Bow. Tabuu turned around to face Pit and the two daggers managed to touch Tabuu's chest. However, they stopped before they could go any further.

Tabuu- (Gasp) (Blows)

When Tabuu blew on the two daggers that make the Palutena's Bow, they literally turned to dust except for the handle parts.

Pit- I honestly don't know how to react to that…

Then Tabuu flicked Pit in the forehead and knocked him to the floor.

Tabuu- Even those three Sacred Treasures Palutena gave that wimp, Icarus, did nothing to me. You'll need something more than a weapon and magic of the gods to stand a chance against me. But I'm starting to tire of this. So, I'll just end this futile struggle here and now.

Then the rainbow-colored wings appeared on Tabuu and energy was building up from his body.

Super Sonic- Oh ****! Not this again!

Super Sonic tried to spin dash Tabuu before Tabuu finished charging his attack.

Tabuu- Too slow, Sonic!

Then a huge burst of energy was released from Tabuu's body and it was aimed at Ultra Mario, Ultra Sword Kirby, Super Sonic, and Pit. Super Sonic tried to push it back, but it was pushing him back instead. And it was pushing Super Sonic back at almost the same speed Sonic runs at in his normal form. Ultra Mario fired a fully charged white and Ultra Sword swung his massive at Tabuu's attack to try and help Super Sonic, but it did little to slow down Tabuu's attack. Little did anyone know, Pyrrhon was standing by the door behind Tabuu. He was leaning against the door for support since he was still weakened. But he managed to create some fire with what little strength he had left.

Pyrrhon- It might not be much, but I've regained a little bit of my power for one attack…better make it worth it…

Then Pyrrhon shot a small stream of flames at Tabuu from behind and hit him in the back of his neck.

Tabuu- GHAWW!

Tabuu appeared to have become irritated from getting attacked while performing his most powerful attack.

Pit- Mario, Tabuu might be stronger, but it appears that he still has the same weakness!

Ultra Mario- You're right! Tabuu still leaves himself exposed to another attacker while using his strongest attack! Hurry! Strike Tabuu while he's still vulnerable!

As Tabuu was trying to pull himself together, Super Sonic struck him with his spin dash in the chest. A second later, Super Sonic punched Tabuu in the jaw with an uppercut and knocked him into the air. Before Tabuu could snap out of hit, he saw Ultra Sword Kirby swing his sword and knock Tabuu to the floor.

Tabuu struggled to get up and was showing signs that he was being wounded. But before Tabuu could get himself back up, he felt something grab his legs from behind. When Tabuu looked to see what had grabbed hold of him, he saw Ultra Mario.

Ultra Mario- So long, Tabuu!

Then Ultra Mario spun Tabuu Super Mario 64 style before throwing Tabuu through the door leading out into the hallway.

Ultra Mario- Ok, now I think we can make our escape.

Kyrin (telepathically to Ultra Mario, Ultra Sword Kirby, Super Sonic, Pit, and Pyrrhon)- First let me change Kirby's copy ability. Also Pit, you'll have to use the Power of Super Speed under my power again.

Pit- I can feel the coronary already…

Then Ultra Sword Kirby changed into Wheel Kirby. Super Sonic quickly grabbed hold of Ultra Mario and Pyrrhon.

Super Sonic- Better brace yourselves! This could get bumpy!

Super Sonic dashed through the hallways of Tabuu's palace while holding on to Ultra Mario and Pyrrhon. Wheel Kirby and Pit dashed close behind.

(In the basement of Tabuu's palace)

Super Sonic reached the basement while holding Ultra Mario and Pyrrhon's hand. However, he turned back into normal Sonic once he arrived.

Sonic- Sorry Mario, but I think I'm spent…

Ultra Mario- That's ok, Sonic. We got to where we needed to go.

Pit rushed into the basement, but he crashed into a nearby wall since he was going too fast for him to control with Kyrin's Power of Super Speed. Pit dropped to the floor shortly after Wheel Kirby rolled into the basement.

Wheel Kirby- Pit collapsed again! What do I do?! Maybe CPR will help!

Wheel Kirby was about to perform CPR, but Pit put his hand over Kirby's mouth.

Pit- Don't you dare kiss me, Kirby!

Ultra Mario- Thank goodness the portal back to Smash City is still open. We just need to cross over and…

Mysterious voice- Not…yet…

Suddenly, Tabuu materialized between them and the portal. However, Tabuu was still looking wounded from the attacks he took earlier.

Sonic- You again!

Wheel Kirby- How did he just appear like that?!

Tabuu- Like I said before…I can control and manipulate just about anything in this place. Subspace is practically my home turf for the last 1,000 years! And I won't let you get away from me that easily.

But before Tabuu could do anything, a black vortex opened up above him. Then all of his followers that failed to invade Smash City in the previous chapter fell from the vortex and fell on top of Tabuu.

Tabuu- What the **** are you all doing?! Get off of me!

Sonic- I think that's our que to leave.

(Back in Smash City)

Luigi- I can't believe it…We did it!

Luigi dropped to the floor on his butt and began taking a sigh of relief.

Yoshi sat next to Luigi.

Yoshi- Yeah…we did…

Soon, everyone was sitting down, trying to recover their strength after all that battling. Even Ash's Poke'mon and Ho-Oh were exhausted.

Donkey Kong- I could all the bananas from a single tree!

Link- Let's hope Mario, Sonic, Kirby, and Pit can pull through on their part too.

Ash- I'm sure they will! Mario hasn't let us down since he built this team and I doubt he will today.

Ty deactivated the Bunyips sacred energy as he took a seat on the floor.

Ty- I agree, Ash. Mario will pull through like he has been these last five seasons.

Ho-Oh- Now that I look at you all, you all do strongly resemble the previous team that my first master, Calmly, was a part of. And I'm beginning to doubt that's a coincidence.

Suddenly, Ultra Mario, Wheel Kirby, Sonic, Pit, and Pyrrhon rushed out of the portal.

Luigi- Mario, you're back!

Ultra Mario- Shut the portal now!

Then Palutena and Viridi closed the portal before any more of Tabuu's followers could use it to enter Smash City.

Ultra Mario- What a day this turned into!

Luigi- Couldn't be worse than what we went through facing Tabuu's followers.

Wheel Kirby- I beg to differ, Luigi. Not only did we have to deal with Fawful and Fredrick to rescue Pyrrhon, but Tabuu as well.

Pit- And to make matters worse, not only was Tabuu stronger than before…we were unable to harm him with any of our attacks.

Shantae- You're kidding?!

Ultra Mario- I wish we were.

Then Sonic dropped to the floor next to Ultra Mario.

Ultra Mario- Uh…Sonic…you ok?

Sonic- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…

Palutena (telepathically to Ultra Mario)- I think Sonic is tuckered out after all that's happened.

Pyrrhon- I can't believe you did all this…just to rescue me!

Kyrin (telepathically to everyone)- I can't believe it either, honestly! But I also can't believe that they also pulled it off despite the odds against them…I guess you're more like Marco than I thought, Mario.

Pyrrhon- Bad news is now that my cover is blow, I can't leak inside information on what Tabuu is up to anymore.

Kyrin (telepathically to Pyrrhon)- That's alright, Pyrrhon. I know what Tabuu's up to now and you did your part well. Let's just hope it's not too late to stop Tabuu from regaining another piece of his power to become complete again.

The End

Epilogue-

(Tabuu's room in Subspace)

Tabuu had already healed his wounds and pulled a book from under his pillow out.

Tabuu- So what if Kyrin's spy got away and I have no ransom against my brother! It hasn't hindered my true plan to regain my full power. I'll just get back to playing Marco's little game. Now who should I go after next?

Tabuu casts a seeker spell and the book opens up and flips its pages. Eventually, the book stopped at a picture of a female Star Warrior who looked similar to Kirby. She was a lighter shade of pink, a red bow on the right side of her head, three eyelashes sticking out of the tips of her eyes, and a little bit of makeup on her face.

Tabuu- So the little Void Spawn, Kimberly is next? Very well then. Marx…

Tabuu waited a few minutes, but no one came.

Tabuu- Marx! …hmm…

Still, no one came after Tabuu called to Marx.

Tabuu- Oh, Fawful!

Then Fawful entered the room.

Fawful- Master Tabuu call Fawful?

Tabuu- Yes, please fetch Marx for me. He's not answering my calls for some reason.

Fawful- Fawful do, Master Tabuu!

Fawful leave the room, but returns with Marx a few seconds later. Fawful was dragging Marx by his legs as Marx was clinging to the floor with the claws on his wings.

Marx- **NOOOO!** I don't want to be punished! Let me go, Fawful!

Tabuu- Stop your crying! I didn't call you because you and nearly everyone else in the palace went behind my back in an attempt to invade Smash City! In fact, I have a job for you that should make up to the horrible failure that happened today!

Marx began to cry a little.

Marx- You mean…you're not gonna kill me?

Tabuu- As long as you don't screw this mission up, I won't! I'm also not happy that you also tried to run when I called for you. Now then…ever heard of a planet called Shiverstar?

Marx- You mean that frozen husk of a wasteland in the same solar system as Popstar? Only think on that planet is snow, ice, death, and a lab filled experiments that are better left forgotten.

Tabuu- Oh, but there is more there than you expect. You see, there is something that belongs to me that was hidden there by a Void Spawn I used to know.

Marx- Void Spawn? What is that?

Tabuu- I am so glad that you asked, Marx. Ever heard of the Ancients of Halcandra? They were a mostly forgotten civilization that were responsible for creating numerous reality bending tools. Such as the clockwork star, Nova, you tricked Kirby to summoning as an example. And when this civilization still existed, they worshiped a dark god…


End file.
